A Lustful Desire
by HarryPotter's-angel
Summary: SLASH! A touch can make us forget the world or awaken us to it. It's human nature to want the forbidden fruit so why should it be any different for a particular Slytherin to sought out his? Sometimes you have to break some rules to free your heart HD
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot. Enjoy!

**Warning: SLASH! BoyxBoy. You have been warned! HD**

Disclaimer: I own nothing

I, Draco Malfoy, do not have a crush on Harry Potter. The idea even _repulses_ me. I mean it's not my fault that he looks even cuter than usual today … not that I have noticed of course! Well, his top is a little too tight, revealing that perfect body – that is making me drawl slightly. What the hell is wrong with me? I should be carted off to St. Mungo's and get a bed next to Longbottom's parents!

I wonder what it would be like to kiss those lips; I gaze at them from my table. While the owner of them sits there talking happily to the Weasel, Mudblood and the leprechaun boy.

OK, fine I have a _tiny _crush on the golden boy. Well if by that, I mean obsessed and totally infatuated by him.

That Romilda Vane girl is walking up to my Harry! Now, she's leaning all over him and talking to him. How much make-up is she wearing? What is she some kind of Pansy Parkinson wannabe? He's smiling at her! "Back off!" I accidentally cry out. Half of my table and the Gryffindor's turn and stare at me, including Harry and the slag.

"Move over, Crabbe you're practically sitting on top of me!" I say, trying to make it look convincing. "What are you lot all gawking at?" Slowly but surely, everyone turns away.

Harry says something to the slag and she walks off, happy or not - I'm unsure.

Where was I? Oh yeah, staring at Harry.

Oh, shit! Weasel catches me staring a little too lustfully at Harry. I drop my gaze; feeling his eyes on me. I stab my fork into a roast potato and eat it. Weasel is still watching me! I know I am irresistible but this is getting too much, or it could be because I keep staring at his best friend - _I like to think it's the first one._

"Crabbe, look after my bag." I hiss. tossing it at him. "I have the sudden urge to explore." _A certain somebody._

I get up as soon as I see Harry rise from his table. Weasel calls back to him; his eyes on me. However, the Gryffindor prince keeps on walking with a slight smirk on his face. I wink at Weasel evilly; leaving him looking alarmed. He suspects my intentions but I can't hide my feelings any longer! I hurry out of the hall, spotting Harry, I begin to follow him.

"Oof!" I cry, as a sudden pair of arms pin me to the wall.

"What is it that you want with Harry?" demands Weasel. I glance up, Harry is out of sight.

"Do you really want to know?" I ask, as if I will actually tell him _puh_-lease. "I want to do stuff to him that's a little X-rated for your ears, Weasel." I shove him off me; I mean I don't want his repulsive body on me – the boy doesn't even moisturise!

I hurry on after Harry. "Where the hell is he?" I cry to nobody in particular, as I stop in yet another empty corridor. To let my feelings known; I think I'll start by attacking the lips.

"What the f -" I cry, as I feel myself get pinned against the wall for the second time that day. I look up into the face of Adonis.

"I've seen the way you have been looking at me," whispers Harry, into my ear. _Please don't kill me!_ However, that thought doesn't seem to enter his mind. Harry's lips connect with mine. I moan – well I think that was me. Well that was unexpected!

"You know I've never liked being submissive," I say, pushing him onto the opposite wall I pin him against it, leaving trails of kisses from his neck and up to those ever so snoggable-lips. He parts his lips and my tongue makes its entrance. Bliss, so much better than I could ever have imagined!

"Funny that, because neither have I," says Harry, growling slightly, as soon as I leave his mouth. He gropes around for the door handle next to us. Hearing it click open, I pull him in. I start to undo his shirt, while he leans against the wall of the classroom. After a few seconds, I rip it off of him. I plant kisses all over that delicious toned chest of his and a couple of licks which cause him to flinch slightly and moan.

He kisses me back fiercely and starts to undo my shirt. When it's off, I spin him round and place him on the teacher's desk. "This is McGonagall's desk," I tell him.

He laughs. "Well carry on then."

I smirk down at my Adonis. "You should be in Slytherin." He's smirking for some reason. _Oh well_.

I attack his neck and we carry on throughout the night both fighting for dominance.

**A/n: I know it was short but it was originally a songfic to Hungry Eyes, then I read that it wasn't allowed so I had to remove it all. Sorry if it's rubbish. Please no flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, this was originally going to be a one-shot but I liked this story so I thought I might as well continue it. Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_**Warning: SLASH! Boy x boy. **_

A week later, the students of Hogwarts can be found sleeping soundly in their beds; heck, even Filch is asleep! Although, Harry and I are not -

Harry is lying on the High table in the Great Hall, right where Dumbledore has his meals, and I am on top of my Golden Boy. I attack Harry's neck and he moans. I slide my tongue into his mouth while my hands roam Harry's topless chest. "What I don't understand is …"

Harry changes the positions so that he is on top. He plants his lips on mine; so that I can't finish my sentence. "-is why we can't just tell everyone that we're a couple." I say quickly as soon as he leaves my mouth.

"Well, for one I don't want the world to know that I'm gay and secondly, I'm supposed to be going out with Ginny," he says.

"WHAT?" I crawl out from underneath him; he sits there looking at me. I glance down from the table to the floor where all of our clothes are thrown apart from our boxers, which are _still_ on!

"Didn't you know?" he asks. "But don't worry I don't really like her that much; well I did obviously. Anyway, she was just like an experiment to see if I was straight or not."

There is a long pause. "Hang on! Was I part of that experiment?" I ask angrily.

He looks at the floor. "It … it wasn't like that because well … I like you."

"But not enough to go public?"

"Why do you want to go public anyway? You're just like Ginny – trying to get her face in the papers aren't you?"

"No, of course not! Seriously, I don't, does this proof it?" I move in towards him he leans back, so that his back comes in contact with the table, and I plant my lips on his. He runs his hands through my hair.

I wake up the next morning with a smile on my face; the memories from the previous night flooding my mind. I quickly dress, run down the staircase and am about to leave the common room but there appears to be a boulder blocking my exit. Wait, oh no it is just Crabbe.

"Move it, loser," I hiss.

"Why are you so happy?" he grunts.

"Sorry, I don't understand Freak." I shove him out of the way.

I just feel so bloody happy! Who knew that I could fell this way about the Golden Boy? I turn the corner and my happiness disintegrates. There was Harry with Ginny, laughing.

I shove past them. "Oi watch it Malfoy," calls Harry. I turn round and he smirks at me. I push him against the wall, Ginny protests.

"Listen, you," I hiss to Harry, so that Ginny can hear. "Do that again and I'll have you wishing that you were never born!" I can't help but smile at him. "Astronomy Tower, tonight," I whisper. I let go of him; he rubs his body against mine as he walks past.

"Piss off," he says and walks off with Ginny.

A few minutes later, I walk into the Great Hall. Crabbe gestures me to sit in the seat next to him, walking past him I sit next to Goyle; the view of Harry is much better here. I catch Harry's eye and gesture up at the High Table. Dumbledore is buttering a slice of toast, right where we had had our wicked ways. We both snigger.

I stab at a sausage and am just about to eat it when I feel Weasel's eyes on me. Trying not to laugh, I lick the tip of the sausage and take it in my mouth whole, moaning. Weasel's face reddens as I lick the tip again. Looking at Harry to make it obvious who I'm _fantasizing _about, I moan again. Goyle seems to have frozen next to me. Oh shit! I'm turning Goyle on. Eating the sausage I smirk at Weasel. He looks at me horrified. I quickly finish my breakfast and rush out of the Hall, laughing manically, ignoring a first year looking at me rather scared.

I look at the time on my watch. Crap! I will never get to potions in time!

"Sorry, I'm late Professor," I gasp as I skid into the classroom.

"Sit down, Mr. Malfoy," says Professor Snape. I sit down at the back.

About ten seconds later, Harry walks into the classroom. "Sorry I'm late Professor."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor. Sit down next to Draco."

Harry sits down beside me, giving me a dark look which I return. "Today, class we will be making the -"

I freeze. Harry's hand is caressing my thigh. I sit there rigid; as the hand begins moving upwards then it stops. Looking down, I see Harry's hand lingering dangerously near to … well, my manhood. My breathing is slightly heavier than usual.

I look at the board to see that the instructions have already been put on there. Everyone has already started making their potions!

I spring to my feet, knocking Harry's hand out of the way, I dice up the spider's legs.

"Calm down," whispers Harry.

Calm down. _Calm down! _What is this boy on? Apart from the sexy pill, that is. I rush through the other ingredients and by the time the lesson ends I sit down exhausted on my chair.

"Well done, Draco," says Snape, as he examines my potion. I gather my ingredients and slowly put them in my bag. Harry leaves the room quickly.

What have I got now? I wonder, raking through my brain - Transfiguration. Just great! I exit the potions room; there is no one else in the corridor. What a bunch of losers! I walk down the empty corridor, when out of nowhere a hand grabs my tie and pulls me towards them. I look into Harry's face. "Hey," he smiles, before pulling me in. His lips connect with mine. I kiss him back with much enthusiasm.

After several days, months, years even, we break apart. Ok, maybe it was only several seconds but that is not the point!

"Aren't we going to be late for class?" I ask.

"You will, but I won't. I have a free lesson," he grins.

What a git! "Meet you later then." I say, before I hurry off.

I walk slowly to my lesson. "Mr. Malfoy why are you late to my lesson?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"I was talking to Professor Snape," I say, innocently.

"Mr. Malfoy, please be so kind as to not do that when you have a lesson you are supposed to be attending."

"Sorry Professor."

Hours later, I am sat waiting for Harry to arrive in the Astronomy Tower. Looking up into the star filled sky out of boredom. "Hey there, sexy," I hear Harry say behind me. Before I even turn around; he pins me to the wall. Harry kisses me fully on the lips; his tongue making its entrance. Pressing his body right up against mine, _it feels so good_.

Harry plants kisses down my neck. I begin to unbutton my shirt and then proceed to his. I look at his toned chest; which is just asking to be kissed.

I spin him round so that he is against the wall. He pulls his shirt completely off. I kiss his lips tenderly then I move downwards. Kissing my way down his chest, I then lick my way up. He moans.

He smashes me against the opposite wall, kisses me and grinds his hips into me. This time I moan. This is so perfect. _He is_ so perfect. He makes me feel so happy. I can never ever lose him, I promise to myself.

**A/N: This story won't be that long – for now anyway. Please review. Merci!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to the people who have reviewed so far – Black Padfoot, Mandy Rules, Evy Dreamer, myniepheonix, Secret Desire, chaeli.meep, mysticruby, dracorox418 & TheDevilsSeductress.**

_Thanks to my cool beta chaeli.meep._

**This chapter is quite short, enjoy!**

"Hi Draco," coos Pansy, the moment I step out of my dormitory, the following morning, standing there fluttering her eyelashes. I suppose Pansy thinks it looks hot, but she seems like she is having a fit.

"Er, bye," I say, rushing off.

Damn my good looks. You can't really blame Pansy for being so infatuated with me. Now where is my little sex beast, I wonder as I roam the corridors.

After about five minutes, I find him standing against the wall near the Charms corridor; looking sexy and cool at the same time. Well, I suppose that generally sums Harry up.

What a loser; he's talking to Hermione. My heart seizes with hate as soon as I catch sight of the Mudblood. I look at her; she shouldn't be allowed in this school, this country, this planet! There are too many mudbloods but by the time everyone will realize that, there will be no purebloods left!

Harry glances up at me, then back at Hermione. "Sorry Hermione, I've got to go. I'll see you later though."

As soon as she goes, I walk up to Harry. "Why do you talk to that filth?" I ask.

"There's nothing wrong with her," he says indignantly.

"Maybe to you," I shrug. We stand there silently for a few seconds.

"Fancy a bath?"

"What?"

"You know, it's a method of hygiene," I say.

He just stands there looking adorably confused. So I kiss him passionately on the lips. Pulling away, I grab his arm and drag him into the prefect bathroom.

When inside I push him against the wall; again I kiss him passionately on the lips before my tongue makes its entrance. He's like a drug I'm _addicted_ to.

He pushes me and my back connects with the floor, with him on top of me. I feel his hands explore my body. Stretching my arm back, I grab onto a tap and twist it; water oozes out and into the very large bath. Glancing up I see the portrait of the mermaid is awake and watching us transfixed. Oh, we'll give her a show alright.

I pull off Harry's tie and rip off his shirt while he removes my trousers. Harry gets to his feet and pulls me up. "Hold your breath," he whispers.

Harry wraps his arms around me and we both fall down into the water. I resurface gasping for air slightly. My shirt is now completely see-through and he still has his trousers on! The water up to the middle of our chests.

With a flick of Harry's wand, all of the taps were releasing their contents into the water. I grab a bunch of what looks like soapy shower gel and massage it into Harry's chest.

He kisses my lips and pulls me under the now extremely fragranced water. We continue snogging under water until air becomes essential.

Harry undoes my shirt buttons and pulls off my shirt, tossing it onto the side.

Holding my breath I dunk myself under; fiddling with the top of Harry's trousers I pull them down his legs and resurface with them in my hand.

I throw them and they land on the side as well. I can practically hear the mermaid moaning. Who knew that mermaids could be such perverts?

If only Weasel can see me now! I would pay any amount just to see his reaction!

"We only have a few weeks left of school." groans Harry. "So let's make our last night one to remember."

"How I love it when you say that!" I grin.


	4. Chapter 4

I feel happier than I have done in a long time. Life is just bliss! See, what's happening to me? I think I'm in lo-

OK, maybe I wouldn't go that far. Puh-lease this is Har … Potter we're talking about.

Although, if I do it would explain why every thought seems to lead to him. Focus Draco, I have a job to do. I look around, it's half-past eleven at night, no one appears to be in the Charms corridor.

A soft clanging noise suddenly comes from the next corridor. Quietly, I look down there and see a girl, who looks like she is in her fifth year.

"Excuse me," I cry suddenly, causing the girl to jump four foot in the air. "Could you explain to me what you are doing out in the corridor, when you should be in your dormitory? It is after all after-hours."

"Well … I-"

"Sorry didn't quite catch that. You know what I am don't you?"

"A … a prefect."

"Exactly, I can report you. You know, chocolate frogs are my favourite," I smirk, looking directly at the box of chocolate frogs she was holding.

"But … they were a … a present," she stutters.

"Sorry didn't quite catch that. Learn to speak up."

She hesitates for a moment before handing them to me. "I'm sorry, are you still here?" I say, looking down at her; she practically sprints away.

I turn around smirking. My smirk drops as I stand face to face with the Mudblood and Weasel.

"Where did you get those chocolates from, _Malfoy_?" asks the Mudblood.

"From _your mum_," I say, coldly. _First thing that came to mind._

"Shut up."

"Make me," I say, raising my eyebrows. A fist suddenly flies through the air, barely missing my face.

"What's your fucking problem, Weasel?" I snarl.

"You want to know my problem? Well here it is! My sister is going out with Harry, and then suddenly you come along and won't leave him alone. You stare at him constantly, practically undressing him with your eyes. You can't stand that he's with my sister and not you!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yes really."

I stand there flabbergasted. _Well, I have news for you_, I am trying to say. However, my mouth doesn't seem able to string words together.

"What's the matter? Ferret got your tongue?" sneers Weasel.

Suddenly I launch myself forward; grabbing fistfuls of his robes. My fist automatically draws back. A sudden force pins me to the wall, I struggle against the jinx that Hermione put on me. _Damn her_, I can't move.

"You better watch yourself, Weasel. I am going to punch you so hard one of these days!"

"Is that a threat?" asks Weasel, smoothing out his robes.

"No, it's a promise!" I shout at him. They both leave, smirking at me.

I look down at my wand, sticking out of my pocket. The tips of my finger wriggle, trying to grab my wand but I can't reach. I scream out in frustration.

After about three hours; okay three minutes of being pinned to the wall, I hear muffled voices from the end of the corridor. It's … Harry. How lucky am I? Wait, he's talking to someone. Ginny! She's walking towards him grinning. No, she did not! She just … he … they're snogging!

My heart feels like it has been ripped from my chest. Hurt spreading through me! How could he? _The bastard! _When I had even looked past the fact that we are mortal enemies! Many emotions seem to be running through me – betrayal, hurt. My encounter with Weasel plays in my mind - anger and humiliation. I feel a surge of power and I break free from the wall. I power-walk to my dormitory.

I hate him. I hate life. I hate Weasel and Weaselette.

I slam the door shut in the dormitory. Thankfully, no one is in there. I knock everything off my bedside cabinet. Picking up my pillow, I scream into it.

Why is my life so hard? Why does it always happen to me!

I lay on my bed, shutting my eyes, I slowly fall asleep.

Light splatters my face. "Draco, wake up."

"Piss off," I mutter; my bed clothes are suddenly thrown off of me.

"WHAT?" I cry, opening my eyes.

Blaise flinches. "You're late. Lessons start in five minutes."

_Crap! _"Sorry mate," I mutter.

"Don't worry. I won't bother next time," says Blaise, coldly.

"Whatever." I leap out of bed and into the shower; I get out as soon as I get in. Pull my school uniform on and sprint down the stairs_. OK, right what's first? Transfiguration? Nope it's … Potions. Well at least that subject's good. Wait! I SIT NEXT TO HARRY!_

I run down to the dungeons. Harry is with the Mudblood and Weasel, outside the classroom. Harry smiles at me, I push past him glaring.

Harry keeps trying to grab my attention. However, I have other plans which involve staring stubbornly at the board.

Please, can this lesson end! But the clock seems to be moving stubbornly slow.

Harry gets up and goes to the closet rubbing against me as he goes. "Get lost," I mutter to him.

After what feels like hours, the bell rings. Snape immediately leaves the room. I gather my things together. Where's my bag? I look under the desk. Oh great, by Harry.

I place my hand on the edge of Harry's chair to reach it, but I still can't. I move my hand further down his chair. My hand lands on his knee. He must have put his knee there deliberately! Before I can even move my hand a voice calls out -

"Stop groping Harry. You penis-sucking-cock-head!" Ron's voice echoes round the room. Everyone freezes; staring at me.

Right that's it! All of the anger inside of me erupts. I storm over to Ron and punch him hard on the nose. A loud crack echoes from it. "I told you I only make promises!" I yell. Again, I punch him in the stomach. I kick him. I continue attacking him, hitting him wherever I can. _Boy, does it feel good_. Until I am dragged off by a strong pair of arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K Rowling. I only own the plot.**

"Get off of me," I growl, at my unknown captor.

"Whoa, relax it's just me," comes Harry's voice.

"GET YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS OFF OF ME!" I bellow, struggling against him.

I look across the room at Weasel who is groaning on the floor. "SHAME WEASEL, YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME! YOU ARE AN EMBARASSMENT TO THE WORD PUREBOOD! POTTER! GET OFF OF ME!"

The class continue to stare in amazement. Potter drags me out of the classroom, while I continue trying to elbow him in his manhood. He drags me into an empty classroom and slams me against the wall.

"Nice display, you gave there." his face moving nearer to mine.

"That was no display! Move any closer to me and I'll head butt you!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" he asks, confused.

"That I'll head butt you if you come nearer, it's really quite simple to understand." I reply sarcastically.

"But, why?"

"Erm, well let's think? You snogging Ginny, after telling me that she means nothing to you; yeah I guess that pretty much sums it up."

"Oh, well … erm you see …"

"Potter, Malfoy what are you doing in here?" asks Professor McGonagall suddenly, standing in the doorway. "There's about to be a staff meeting in here."

_Typical! He had to drag me in a room which teachers were about to attend._

"Oh, nothing; I was just leaving," I say, completely ignoring Harry I walk out of the classroom and into my dormitory.

"Malfoy, what happened to you in potions, man?" asks Theodore Nott, the minute I step in the common room.

"That was so cool!" screeches Pansy, beaming.

"You really showed the Weasel who's in charge." says Blaise, in awe.

"Well, you know, Weasel has been asking for that for some time now. I thought it best to give him what he asks for," I smirk, causing them to chuckle. I slide down onto a comfy chair around the fire with them; feeling more relaxed.

"What Weasel said was uncalled for! I mean what gives him the right to say that? Don't let it get to you, we know it was all a bunch of lies,' said Theodore.

"But, Draco mate, why was your hand on Potter's knee for?" asks Blaise, suspiciously.

"Well … I … I was trying to reach my bag and he put his knee under my hand. I … I think he and Weasel planned it.' I stammer, slightly.

"OK mate, it's just that we were starting to worry then for a minute." says Blaise calmly, hitting me playfully on the arm.

"About what?" I ask coldly, knowing fully well what he meant.

"That you like Potter," says Theodore bluntly

"NO I DO NOT!"

"We knew you aren't together of course. I mean, Potter would never be with you." says Theodore, calmly.

"Oh really, wouldn't he? Why not?"

"Well you know, Potter thinks he is elite, a god practically-"

"And he's right," mutters Pansy "you must admit he is really hot now?"

My skin boils. How I wish I can just throttle her, here and now.

"Not really, being straight and all. As I was saying, he thinks he's the cats' whiskers – he wouldn't consider you good enough, no offence, or anyone else for that matter. Plus he's straight.' concludes Theodore.

"He's supposed to be going out with that Weasley chick anyway. Oh, and I've seen that Irish boy erm, what's his face … Seamus, checking him out a couple of times," adds Blaise, stretching his arm muscles.

"Really?" I ask, sitting up. _Why that no good for nothing little leprechaun! _

"Excuse me boys, but I have to use the toilet." I say, ignoring Pansy's hurt face of me referring to her as a boy.

I walk out of the Slytherin dormitory, up to the Transfiguration corridor and into the boy's toilets. Walking up to a sink, I turn the tap on and splash the cold water into my face. The door I just entered opens.

"Well hello there," says Potter, as he strides towards me.

"Can I help you?"

"Well actually you can," he smirks.

Harry suddenly, pulls me forward and joins our lips together. His actions are so soft, I melt into him. Softly, I kiss him back. Then from out of nowhere the vision of him and Ginny plays in my mind.

I shove him off of me. "You can't use me, Potter! Don't you understand?" I cry, shoving him against the wall this time. I just want to punch him! What risk flawing that perfect face? What is wrong with me? I don't like him; I hate him in fact. I repeat over and over again in my mind; the only thing that prevents me from snogging his pretty face off.

"What the-"

Spinning around, I notice Dean Thomas in the doorway. This must look so bad! "It's not what it looks like!" I automatically cry.

"Erm … it's okay, I'll leave you two … guys alone, so you can finish off, what you were erm … bye," stammers Dean, rushing out as fast as he could.

I stand there flabbergasted. Why does it always happen to me like that? I storm out after him; then suddenly stop. This could work out to my advantage; I realise. Smirking, I rush off to the Great Hall to have lunch. Seeing Blaise, I sit down beside him.

"You seem cheerful," he observes.

I simply smirk watching Ginny at the Gryffindor table; she won't be smiling for long - I give it a few days.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I know it has been a long time since I updated but I had written this up ages ago only to have had it wiped off the computer and I seriously didn't have the urge to write it all again. Apologies, now here it is enjoy!**

Passionate lips lock with mine, as my hands run through messy black hair. "Oh Harry," I moan.

My eyes automatically snap open. The image disappears and is replaced by my dormitory. Breathing heavily, I mentally slap myself; get over him you jerk. I turn my head to the clock on the opposite wall, 6:07 – it reads. Sighing, I swing my legs off my bed. Today is going to be lousy.

I pull on random clothes from my wardrobe, before heading for the common room. Pounding down the stairs, I notice Pansy asleep on the armchair in front of the fire. Jogging up to her, I gently shake her. "Pansy?" She opens her eyes slowly, blinking, she looks around confused.

"You must have fallen asleep!" I tell her, noticing her school uniform is still on.

Stretching she gets up. "Thanks," she says sleepily.

I nod at her, walking away, I quickly stop and look back at her. My eyes widen at a fact I seem to have overlooked all these years, _she_ is actually quite pretty for a girl. What with her hair slightly messy, a sleepy expression on her face and the fact that her make up has faded she looks more natural.

Without any warning, before I can even stop myself, I lean forward. My lips connect with hers. Her actions are so different from Harry's, so feminine that I pull back.

"Sorry," I mutter, before running out of the common room as fast as I can.

What the hell was that about? Why did I do that? Well one thing I learnt from that was … Harry is one hell of a kisser! Why do I hate him again?

_Oh yeah._

"Oi!" calls an angry voice behind me, interrupting my dirty thoughts about Harry involving whipped cream and … never mind.

I turn to see Hermione Granger standing by a portrait of a knight. "What?" I snarl at the pathetic creature.

She storms up to me. "What you did to Ron was totally unjustified!"

"The Weasel deserves everything he gets!"

"Does he _ferret_?"

I flinch at the name. "What are you going to do about it? A Pureblood against a Mudblood I wonder what the outcome will-"

From out of nowhere a fist comes flying forward and connects with my nose. In a moment of complete shock I stand there, rooted to the spot. Slowly, I touch the tip of my nose; looking at it I snarl "You made me bleed my own blood!"

My hands reach for her neck, ready to throttle the life out of her.

"What the devil is going on here?"

I turn quickly, but no one is there! Unless it is –

Slowly I keep looking down until Professor Flitwick enters my vision. "Nothing," I say quickly.

"Make sure it stays that way!" he says, without moving away.

Hermione starts to walk away. I follow her, quietly I whisper into her ear. "I know stuff about your Golden Boy that would make his mother turn in her grave. Be sure to ask him what goes on behind closed doors, when his two dorky star-struck friends aren't around."

Smirking, I turn away from the Mudblood and turn down a different corridor under the Professor's watchful eye.

Walking into the boy's toilets, I automatically walk up to the mirror. My nose is bleeding and throbbing. Just great! Touching it, I flinch at the pain. It's broken! Angrily, I kick the sink beside me.

I hate my life! Shit is constantly being chucked at me! Give a guy a break. I mean what is the point of life? People hurting you all the time; constantly letting you down! Humans are such selfish creatures, always looking out for number one, not being able to see past the end of their noses.

_You can be like that as well, you know. _The voice in the back of my head tells me.

Crying out in frustration, I kick the sink again. I'm going to kill all Mudbloods! I swear, they're such vile creatures, they should be burnt alive - especially that Granger girl. I'll kill her personally.

An image of Harry fills my mind. _Happiness … _that is the point of life; that warm glow you feel inside when with your friends and family. Lately, I have been feeling that a lot with Harry. Who cares about what he has done or is doing? I don't anymore.

_Instead of just moaning about your life why don't you do something? Only you can turn it around_. The voice in my head tells me.

I will! Is it healthy to listen to voices in your head that aren't real?

_Probably not._

Oh well, first of all I'll make it up to Blaise, for being a prick to him lately. Then I'll write a letter to my parents; I have to do that. Finally I think I'll confess my undying love for Harry. As if? Too corny!

Practically skipping out of the toilets, I run straight into Theodore Nott. "You seen Blaise?" I ask.

"I think he is with some girl, why?"

"No reason," I turn away.

"Hey, what's happened to your nose?" he asks.

My face stiffens. I turn to him slowly. "I er … I was … beating up some kid. You should see how bad he looks. I think he was sent to St. Mungo's!

"Was it a Mudblood?"

"Of course it was!" I lie.

Nott smirks. Turning away from him I walk away, back to my dormitory.

Ignoring the mess of my room mates, I reach into my drawer and pull out parchment and a quill.

_Dear Mum, _I write.

_How are you both? School is as lame as ever but I suppose we have only got not long left so that's good! There is something I need to tell you both. First of all I'll just say I love you both very dearly. I don't know how to say this. I hope you don't disown me after reading this. _

_Mum I think you should sit down first. I'll just get straight to the point. Mum, I think I'm gay. Well in fact, I know I'm gay. Break the news gently to dad please. I'm scared he will not think of me the same. I hope you both take this well and still love me. I hope this won't create some kind of barrier between us. I'm still the same person you know and adore._

_Love your dearly loved son, Draco._

_P.S. I'm running out of chocolate frogs._

Sighing, I place it into an envelope. It isn't the best letter but, hey, I'm not very good with words. Anyway what is the best way to say it? Hey, guys by the way I'm gay, yeah that's right I'm as queer as a fairy.

Sudden images fill my mind. _My mother being air-lifted to St. Mungo's after reading the letter. Oxygen mask tightly strapped over her mouth; the letter still clutched in her hand. Another image of my father, standing over my dead body, wand out whispering down to me 'You are no son of mine!'_

Oh boy! Why me? I bang my head softly on my desk. _Why me?_

Begrudgingly, after my head begins to hurt, I rise slowly and begin trudging my way to the Owlery.

The owls flap around madly, disturbed by my sudden entry. Ignoring them, I lean against the wall. This is one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. Of course my parents won't take this lightly; no one wants their kid to be gay. It causes them embarrassment and humiliation. The longer I leave it though; the harder it will be. I linger by the nearest school owl, hesitantly I look from the owl to the letter repeatedly. As though some unknown force is controlling me; I attach it to the owl's leg and watch it as it flies away, feeling as though my soul is being sucked away with it.

Miserably, I open the door walking smack-bang into the person on the other side

"Holy Shit!" I cry, as my head smacks into that person's hard jaw. I clutch my forehead and look up with blurry eyes into Harry's face.

"You bastard!" I moan, painfully.

_Why isn't he insulting me back? _Looking at Harry's face again, I notice he is clutching his bleeding jaw – a pained expression on his face.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing," I decide, taking him with me.

Passing a mirror, I see a deep tooth mark on my forehead. Swearing, under my breath, I notice my broken nose which somehow I had seemed to forget about. My nose begins throbbing painfully again after this realisation. Just bloody great!

Harry has still failed to say anything as we walk into the Hospital Wing. "Look at the state of you two! Fighting again? Carry on like this and it will be straight to Dumbledore's I tell you," Madam Promfrey moans.

"We haven't been fighting," I protest, "we accidentally walked into each other!"

"A likely tale!"

"Believe what ever you want to! I'm dying here!"

Ignoring my rants, she turns to Harry "Sit here Potter so I can sort out your mouth."

"Why is he getting star treatment? We can't all be famous you know!" I cry, pissed off at the fact that my head and nose keep throbbing at the exact same time.

Madam Promfrey carries on as if I am just an annoying bug. After a while she comes over to me, putting healing ointment onto my damaged features, healing them instantly. I swear I could kiss her but I'm not sure if she is a Mudblood or not.

"Just rest here for a while," she says. I lay in the bed she motions to – two beds away from Harry. He still hasn't ushered a word but maybe that is because the potion for his gums is preventing him to do so.

"I'm just going to leave the pair of you now for half an hour but if I come back and there has been more fighting then you will have to face up to the consequences," she says, as she leaves the Wing.

After I don't know how long, I am already bored out of my head probably a couple of minutes then, I motion to Harry "Hey." I say to him, he turns to me "How about…"

"Harry!" squeals the most annoying voice you can ever hear, in other words _Ginny_. She runs into the room and jumps on him.

"What a delight!" I mutter to myself.

"Baby, are you ok?" she asks.

_Does he look ok to you?_ Well actually he does – potions work well these days.

She kisses him lightly on the lips. _I think I'm going to be sick. You know I am only laying right here!_

To my absolute horror her hand clasps his manhood. My mouth just drops. His breathing seems to be coming out more rapid.

"Come on Harry. Why not?" she asks.

"Well I'll tell you why not, because that's my lover bitch!"

They both look at me shocked. Did I say that out loud? I only meant to think it.


	7. Chapter 7

In a world that's filled with sorrow  
There are people searching for love in ev'ry way  
It's a long hard fight  
But I'll always live for tomorrow  
I'll look back on myself and say I did it for love

**It's A Hard Life - Queen**

"_Well I'll tell you why not, because that's my lover bitch!"_

_They both look at me shocked. Did I say that out loud? I was only meant to think it._

Harry's face is in so much shock, it is rather amusing to look at. Ginny's face is a mix of shock, disbelieve and horror. I turn my attention back to Harry's ridiculous expression, laughter escapes my lips, I stop abruptly when I remember why he looks so shocked.

"Oh piss off, _Malfoy_!" snarls Ginny.

Harry's mind seems to be running through thousands of different solutions. I stand still unmoving, I am not going to do anything Harry will have to be the one to get out of this. I am not sharing him with anyone, especially not a pathetic Weasley!

"I guess he is just in one of them moods today," mutters Harry to Ginny, but so that I can hear.

Ginny gives me a filthy look "What a loser!"

I swear if she wasn't a girl I would have gone for her a long time ago. Looking down her nose at me, the bloody cheek! When she herself is a pathetic excuse of a human being!

"Anyway Harry," she continues, "There is a leaver's party happening soon in the hall this evening. Obviously I will be going with you, right? Unless you are going with your new _lover_ now?" Her eyes darting at me maliciously, yet in amusement. Harry let out a nervous laugh.

"Course," he mutters.

She grins down to him. "Well I need to start to get organised for the party." She gives him a quick peck on the lips to which I let out a groan of disgust. She then went out of the room but not before giving me an evil grin. The _dirty slut! _

"I can not believe you!" I snap in disgust. "Come on, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with _you_? What the hell were you thinking? You could have just ruined everything!"

"Well I'm sorry that I DON'T FIT NICE AND EASILY IN TO YOUR PERFECT LITTLE LIFE!"

"MY LIFE PERFECT? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I GO THROUGH?"

"What you go through? It's always about you isn't it! No one else has any hardships compared to the great Harry Potter do they!"

"That is it!" Harry jumps up, just as Madam Promfrey walks back into the room. Harry storms towards the door which she is in the way of. "Mr Potter you can't just leave!"

"Oh shut up!" He retorts, storming past.

Madam Promfrey watches after him in amazement. "Have you started on him again?" she asks me sternly.

"Oh it's always me isn't it!" I snap pushing past her, ignoring her voice calling after me.

I march fuming down the corridors, every cell in my body seething in anger. That's when it dawns on me - that every time I have been mad lately, almost on the verge of insanity, leads directly back to him. Then again I always seem to be angry at something or other. Looking back come to think about it, when am I ever happy? I am always angry about something or hurt by someone, mainly by my family actually. The people who are supposed to look out for you! The only recent times that I have been happy are when I am with _him _but I am in no state of mind to just forgive him that easily. He is with someone else while I am in, dare I say it; while I am in love with him.

Before I know it I am in the common room, with no recollection of giving out the password or anything. One thing I do know though is that I am so going to that dance tonight!

"Oi Blaise!" I call out.

"Yeah mate?" he replies from the seat by the fire.

Jogging towards him, I crouch down by him "So you going to that party tonight?"

"Oh good you heard! I was wondering about dropping by the hospital wing to tell you but I see that you have recovered. Yeah well I'm going yeah, and with the others you know the rest of the gang which includes you," he smiles, whilst throwing a ball into the air and catching it repeatedly.

"Hey all!" calls out Theodore Nott, sitting down on the floor next to me. Looking round, I see Pansy approaching us.

"Fuck's sake," I mutter, Blaise grins down at me.

"Draco I -" she starts.

"So about this party," I interrupt purposely, "Will teachers be there?"

"Not one!" grins Blaise, "And that's the beauty of it. They feel that we are responsible adults now!" That causes a lot of laughter.

"So who is this new love of your life, then Malfoy?" Nott asks me from out of the blue, observing me.

"Wha' … What?" I reply in complete shock.

"Oh puh-lease, you are practically glowing! There is love written all over your face!" smiles Nott.

"I er … I don't know … what you are talking about?" I stammer.

Nott raises an eyebrow. Pansy's face is in complete shock, she looks hurt which is most likely why I continue the conversation.

"Well you know," I say, trying to shrug it off.

"Woo," says Blaise excitedly, clapping his hands together. "So who's the unlucky lady or fella'?"

My face freezes, how do they know it's a guy?

"What's wrong mate? Don't they know how you feel?" asks Blaise.

"Oh they know alright!" I was beginning to feel really uncomfortable with the conversation because I knew what was going to come next.

"So who is it then?" asks Nott, right on cue.

"None of your business!" I protest.

"Looks like we hit a nerve there, don't it Theo?" smirks Blaise, the git.

"It would appear so," smirks Nott, in return.

"You don't normally mind sharing the details! Unless … it's different this time isn't it? Because you my friend, are in l_ur_ve!"

"Oh just fuck off!" I can feel myself getting angry, which is what I have been trying to prevent. Ignoring their pleading looks of who the mystery person is, I march up the stairs to my dorm. Looking down when I reach the top, I can see them all looking up at me.

"Please?" calls out Blaise.

"I will never tell!" I reply.

"Well I'm happy for you mate. No really, I am!" He calls up, causing the whole common room to look up at me. An angry groan escapes me and I slam the dormitory door shut behind me.

My body is beginning to seethe in anger again, I feel like a freak that had been put on display. How dare they? Trying to get information out of me when it was none of their business! The cheek! They aren't my friends, well they like me _obviously_ but when I come to think about it I can honestly say that I don't like them much at all.

I kick my trunk, I can't believe Harry is mad with me! The only happiness I am getting out of life is coming from him. I don't blame him for not wanting to tell people about us; I mean I don't want to tell people about us! It's just the fact that he is with someone else when all I want to do is be with him!

Opening my trunk, I rummage through until I find my silver and blue dress robe. _This should turn Harry's head_, I think confidently.

Several hours later everyone is sitting around the common room dressed in their most impressive dress robes, trying to impress their crush for that one final chance that they have. _The idiots, _I smile.

Looking to my right I see Blaise approaching me, I turn my head away even though I am no longer mad at him I want him to sweat it out.

"Look," says Blaise, dressed in royal blue dress robes, "I'm sorry about earlier I won't try and force it out of you, ok?"

"Hmm," I grumble. Blaise turns away, quickly I grab his arm. "It's alright, forget about it."

Blaise grins "That's what I like to hear."

Smiling, I watch him walk away. I am going to make sure that this party will rock! I am going to make Harry as jealous as much as I can and trust me he will be!

A large thud comes from the portrait hole, causing everyone to look around, Nott comes flying through the doorway holding an armful of bottles. He is laughing as he stumbles over to me. "Who's the man?" he asks me triumphantly. Handing me a bottle of what he is holding, I reach over and grab it.

"Firewhisky? Nice one!" I grin, flicking the top off I gulp down two mouthfuls. "Eurgh! But I love it!" The foul taste lingering in my mouth but it is exactly what I need.

"Give me one!" came the voices of the common room.

"I think I deserve one!"

"Come on mate, don't be tight!"

"Oh just shut up you lot," says Nott menacingly, which stops the voices automatically. He rushes off quickly dispensing the drinks to the usual cronies.

A couple of bottles later, I find myself walking down the corridor with Nott and Blaise stumbling and laughing. I open the door to the Hall which turns out to be a closet, "The hall has got a lot smaller to what I remember!" They laugh hysterically.

"Come on this way, love," said Blaise, pulling my arm and guiding me to wherever we were going.

Before I know it I am standing in the Great Hall, loud music thundering out. The hall is dark with a live band performing, whoever the hell they are, but they seem to be doing a good job as most people are dancing. I look to the left and see a group of Hufflepuffs moving nervously away from us. I blow a kiss at them, and laugh rather evilly. I can't even tell if they are boys or girls it is rather dark and my vision isn't in the best of focus.

"Draco? Theodore! Blaise! Over here." calls out a voice, which seems to belong to Pansy.

I groan as Blaise drags me towards her; laughing at my resistance. We sit down with her at the side where a group of other Slytherin's are sitting. From here you have a good view of the hall. Quite a lot of people are dancing, while others are sitting around the sides with their group of friends.

"You look lovely, Draco!" comments Pansy.

I look at her, I suppose she does look quite decent in her pale pink dress robes.

"Yeah you look nice too," I say, trying to be nice. She gives me a huge grin.

"Go and dance with Pansy," whispers Nott in my ear, I look up at him in a '_Why would you possibly say that?_' look. "Go on she is practically giving herself to you!"

"No way on Earth!" I scoff.

"Oh yeah the mysterious 'lover' I forgot! But still the opportunity is there."

I give him a dirty look, now where on earth is Harry? I scan the Hall I see Ron laughing with Mudblood, but he isn't with them! There he is! Dancing with Ginny! Right, let the games begin.

I turn to look for someone to dance with. I notice that Pansy is apparently talking to me and it seems that she has been doing so for quite some time now. "Yeah Pansy, let's dance, coming babe?"

"Sure," she grins, I hold her hand and guide her towards the rest of the dancers. A slow dance suddenly comes on, oh just my luck!

I place my hands around her waist, pull her close and start to dance slowly on the spot. Glancing around, I see Harry's eyes spring towards me. He is wearing green dress robes and looks sexy as hell. His eyes thunder when he sees me with Pansy. _Yeah it's alright for you to be with others _I think bitterly _but trust me the tables have turned._

I kiss my lips towards him and smirk as I slowly let my hands drop as so they are resting on Pansy's butt. Pansy's arms seem to be tightening around me, _the slut _but it's all good for the show. Harry looks like he wants to pull us apart. I revolve slowly so I can no longer see him, Nott gives me a thumbs up sign. I grin back at him. I revolve back to face Harry but he is no longer standing there, looking around I see him sitting down with Ginny. She is wearing red dress robes which are actually quite nice, shockingly. Harry's eyes fixated sharply upon me, he looks like he wants to punch Pansy. I grin to myself as that can only mean one thing - that he cares, which is why he is looking so jealous.

I move my hand slowly around Pansy's butt so that Harry can see, and make a fake sign of enjoyment. He actually looks like he is having a mental fit! Ginny seems to be whispering into his ear but he doesn't appear to notice with his eyes firmly watching me.

Looking away, I see Ron looking at me apparently happy that I am with Pansy and not bothering Harry. Looking back at Harry, I see that he is still staring at me. To my horror, I see that Ginny is nibbling his ear!

It is disgusting to look at, "Let's sit down for a bit, yeah?" I say to Pansy, letting go of her instantly. She looks kind of hurt at that but frankly it doesn't bother me.

Quickly, I walk back to the others. "What was that?" asks Nott.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You were using her, weren't you? You didn't look at her once that whole time, you were staring at someone else the whole time! She saw you know, she was watching you the whole time! While you were busy staring at someone else!"

"She saw?" My heart skipping a beat. What if she saw who I was staring at?

"That was just a show for someone else wasn't it?"

"I … erm … yeah it was. I don't like her, ok? You told me to dance with her, remember? She is my friend right, nothing else! I told you that I like someone else!" I say, spinning around to find Pansy standing right behind me.

"Look Pansy …"

Her face is full of hurt.

"He's drunk alright," steps in Nott. "Just ignore him, he's not being himself!"

I watch her waiting for the yelling, "Fine," she simply says. "This lover of yours if you want them jealous, I will help you!"

"You would? Great thanks," I grin. "Just let me sit down for a minute."

Pushing past Nott I sit down next to Blaise, who has a girl sitting on his lap. Scanning the room I see that Harry is back on the dance floor with Ginny, she seems to be trying to throw herself all over him. _Well Harry prepare to get jealous, in Pansy style_! _Oh God_, I think bitterly, downing a glass of fire whiskey.


	8. Chapter 8

The night is a blur. Fuzzy students are dancing all around the hall, which keeps swaying in and out of focus. _Damn that fire whiskey! _I seem to be dancing with someone, rather dirtily I must say! Who the hell am I dancing with though? Squinting I see they have very fuzzy features; which is odd because I don't remember a fuzzy looking person attending Hogwarts! Maybe it's Harry. "Hey Harry," I mumble in a voice barely audible to my own ears.

"Huh?"

"Buh!"

Ok I don't think it is my little Adonis. Scanning the hall I can't see him anywhere but then again I can barely make out who the person I am dancing with is! Then, from out of the blue, a pair of ferocious lips connect with mine.

"Mmm Harry," I moan.

The lips pull away immediately, "What!"

"Er ma ee," I stammer, ridiculously.

It's a strange thing how such few words can sober you up quite quickly. The hall appears to have stopped swaying and I look deep into Pansy's confused face. "I … er … am going to be sick," I shout, feigning sudden illness I run out of the hall and down an empty corridor.

"Oh crap," I mutter, but surprisingly the fact that I just blabbed doesn't seem to bother me as much as I thought it would.

"Quite a performance you put up there," whispers a sudden voice in my ear.

I cry out but it is instantly muffed by an invisible hand. Holy Merlin! The Bloody Baron is going to try and rape me! But that thought is instantly removed as a well sculpted body presses against mine. A body I know all too well. _Harry._

My body instantly relaxes and I feel light nibbling in my ear. I let out a silent moan. "But you were naughty," he growls and a sharp pain spreads through my ear as a hard bite is placed on it. Pain and pleasure passes through me at the same time. With one swift movement Harry pulls his invisibility cloak off.

The most beautiful sight stands before me . He looks sexy as hell - so fuckable. His raven hair is messy in the most adorable way and there is a devilish glint in those beautiful eyes. His body still pressed tightly against mine and he removes his hand from my mouth. My pants are feeling a bit tighter just looking at him. I lean forward automatically, right now I would give anything to kiss those pouting lips.

He leans back a bit further; out of reach. All thoughts about everything completely leaving my mind, Harry is the only real thing. All I need to do is touch him, he is torturing me by not letting me do so and he knows it.

"Uh uh uh," he mutters.

I focus on the feel of his body against mine - it is bliss. Harry moves his face closer until my lips can merely brush his "Oh come on," I groan.

He smiles and in an instant, leans in completely. Like a predator I launch forwards and kiss my lips passionately against his. Oh it's heaven! My tongue enters his mouth and I explore willingly. With a sudden burn of passion, I clap my hands firmly round both of his buttocks and pull him closer to me. He doesn't object and I leave my hands there fondling to my content. He moans and slides his tongue into my mouth. Both of his arms, wrap around my neck.

I spin him around so that he is the one against the wall. I place my hands on the wall either side of him. Breaking the kiss, I plant small kisses along his jaw line and I lick his cheek.

Normally we would both be fighting for dominance but he isn't at all. He seems quite willing for me to call the shots.

"What?" he mutters, at me having paused.

I say nothing but give him a devilish grin; and call the shots I shall!

I clamp my hands around his buttocks a little too suddenly, causing him to let out a tiny squeal and the most cutest expression appears on his face. I pull him nearer to me; hands still gripping firmly, normally he wouldn't give me an option of what I wanted - so take advantage I shall. I push my tongue into his mouth as he into me; his hands in my hair. Hoisting him up, I pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I open the first door I see and place him down on the teacher's desk.

"Oh I say!" exclaims a portrait, covering his eyes he storms out of his frame.

Grinning, I take off my dress robe and return to my prize. He is still in his, waiting for me to take it off for him. Leaping forward, I rip off his clothing so that we both remain in our underwear only.

Harry moves back slightly on the desk and I climb up on top of him. Kissing him passionately, I push him down. Leaving his lips, I plant kisses from his chin downwards, over his well-toned chest and I stop at the hem of his underwear; making sure my chin lightly brushes his manhood I grin down at him.

He really is quite something! His body is really well defined from all those years of quidditch, he has the best arse and a gorgeous face.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks, pouting.

"Absolutely nothing! Come here, you naughty little sex kitten," I growl.

**A/n: The next chapter will be posted very soon but how soon depends on how many reviews I get ) So Accio Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_I don't want nobody_

_I don't want nobody baby, but you_

_Something about your body_

_Has got me thinkin' of nobody, but you_

**Your body - Tom Novy**

I glance down at Harry who is almost dozing off, after our _special_ activities. We are still laying down on the surprisingly spacious desk in the empty classroom. "Wake up, beautiful," I mutter down to him. He opens his eyes in the most adorable way. I kiss him fully on the lips which he responds to. Leaving his lips, I place kisses and bites across his shoulders. Not receiving much response I bite down hard causing him to moan loudly. Before he can move I suckle on his neck and produce a love bite.

Harry jumps down from the desk and I place my boxers back on. However Harry climbs back up on the table and straddles my hips. He kisses me very softly and presses his torso firmly against mine. I can't help but notice how shallow my breathing has suddenly become.

"If you ever want to touch me again," he says slowly, climbing off of me. "You won't do any more displays, like what you did with Pansy, again."

I stare down at him, at his perfectly naked form. Oh my Merlin! Just let me touch you! _I need to_. WHAT? Does he think I actually like her? How ridiculous! "Of course not," I say. _Now come back to daddy._

"Good," he smiles up at me, walking back to me.

"Wait! What about Ginny?"

"Her? She's as good as gone," he states, as he finally reaches me.

Quickly, I wrap my legs around his waist tightly so he is held in a fixed position. "Good, because this-" I say, grabbing his arse, "belongs to me." I give it a wiggle for emphasis, before I spank it.

His face lights up slightly.

"Oh you like that do you?" I say with a twisted grin. _Because I love it!_

I spank him again and kiss him fully on the lips, as his tongue enters my mouth. My hands in his hair making it messier than ever, before travelling down his back and finding that perfect arse again. I caress it firmly and Harry deepens the kiss. Knowing that Harry can't move away as I am still holding him firmly in place with my legs, I spank him rather hard. He moans so I do it again and again before giving it a final squeeze.

My hands are back in his hair when he finally breaks the kiss. "Oh I am so yours," he breathes into my ear. Waves of happiness hit me! I grin down at him and place another love bite on his neck. He moans and I swear I hear my name in that.

"Well I think we best be getting back," I say.

"Yeah," he says, with a flicker of disappointment. "Best be quick." He hurries around the room collecting his clothing, as I pull my dress robes back on.

"A bit feisty weren't we?" he says, holding up his ripped dress robes, grinning.

"Can you blame me?" I say smirking.

He smiles and with a flick of his wand they are perfect again.

"Do you have to put them back on? They look so perfect … on the floor!" I smirk.

"Afraid so, tiger," he says, walking right up to me he kisses me lightly on the lips. _Was that it? _Harry opens the door and walks out.

"Wait Harry!" I call after him, dashing out of the room.

Grabbing his shoulder, I pin him roughly against the wall. I kiss him deeply; my tongue in his mouth. "Now that is a proper goodbye," I breathe into his ear.

A faint click comes from close by, turning slightly I see a portrait of a snoring bearded man. "I have to get back," says Harry urgently, and with a small shove he briskly walks out of sight.

Grinning, I walk down the corridor and am greeted by my Slytherin cronies. "And where did you get off to Draco?" asks Blaise, upon sighting me. "Pansy says you weren't feeling well."

_That was all she said? _Thank Merlin for that! My faith in her restores immediately. It must have been all she said otherwise Blaise probably wouldn't be looking at me in that way if he knew I had moaned Harry's name.

"Yeah, I had some medication." _In the form of a certain somebody!_

Walking back to the common room, I pay no attention at all to what Blaise and Theodore are yapping on about. Instead I walk back the whole way grinning like a bloody Cheshire cat. Tonight has been simply beautiful!

A sudden thought occurs to me, what if Harry had only been completely submissive to me so that I would quite willingly agree to not see anyone else? Well if he did I'm not complaining! As if I would see anyone when I have my own little Adonis.

"What are you so happy about?" asks Nott, suspiciously.

"Me? I … er well you _know …_school's almost over," I lie.

As soon as we enter the common room Pansy, from out of nowhere, brutally grabs and pulls me to the side.

"So Harry Potter eh?" she says in a voice that only I can hear.

"What the -" I stutter, in complete shock of the bluntness of it all. How can she just - aargh!

"Don't worry, I promise I won't tell a fly."

"Well you've got it wrong," I snap, storming up to my dormitory.

Throwing myself on my bed I hear the gasping wheezes otherwise known as Goyle breathing. How I wish I could just grab a pillow and smother him with it and no one would ever know. _Oh yes they would! There's only you and him in here someone will put two and two together. You would never go through with it anyway. _Damn it! So instead I endure the sounds which I had put up with for the last 7 years, thinking of bitter nothings so evil that I let out a chuckle.

The next morning, I sit down at the Slytherin table with a plain view of Harry. Staring at him vividly I manage to finally gain his attention. Looking at me, he licks his top lip seductively. _Bloody Merlin! _Does he realise the impact of that?

Just as I raise a sausage to my lips with all my moves planned out, Pansy sits right next to me. I drop my sausage with a clatter.

"Hope I'm not interrupting something," she says, sweetly.

"Well, except from my life, then no you're not!"

"Aren't you a charmer," she smiles, wrinkling her nose. "Don't you think _Harry _looks really adorable at the moment?"

I freeze, looking intently down at my food. "I wouldn't know." She wants a reaction but she isn't going to get one! All I have to do is not look at him that's simple enough. _Yeah sure ..._

"Look he's wearing such a cute expression on his face!" _Don't look up, for the love of Merlin, DO NOT LOOK UP! _

Just breathe slowly, that's it breathe. "Pansy I'm just trying to eat in peace!" That is good, steer her away from the subject.

"That was so hot," she mutters, looking at Harry. _Sweet Merlin! Just look! NO DO NOT GIVE IN!_

"Ugh," she gasps. "Finnegan is touching him!"

My eyes snap up.

**A/n: Review! Lol need I say more. Also on my profile I generally have a comment on there about the progress of the story e.g. Currently getting typed up etc. If you ever want another chapter you better review! Don't you just love blackmail hehe**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n: Hehe about Dumbledore being gay that's rather awesome! **_

_**Also check out my Snape fic!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews for the last chap - RRW, LunaML, RocklifeDude, witchweaver and twilightangel61090. **_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know_

**Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects**

My eyes snap up! Just as Crabbe stands up blocking my every view. "For fuck's sake, move you bloody hippogriff!"

Crabbe blinks at me stupidly before sitting back down. Looking at the Gryffindor table Seamus is sitting no where near Harry, but I do notice the little fleeting glances he keeps making towards my Adonis every so often.

"You think you're funny do you?" I say, turning back to Pansy. "Do you get little kicks out of it or something?"

"I just had to know who it is you are after," she says, looking into my eyes. _Are after?_

"Well it isn't you!" I say nastily.

"No I didn't mean it like that," she protests. "I want to help you Draco, really I do."

"I don't need any help with anything!"

"Fine Draco, whatever you say," she says, picking up her school bag and marching off.

"You know what, screw the lot of you!" I say, to everyone in the Slytherin vicinity, frustration getting the better of me. They just look at me blankly, letting out a grunt I get up and march out of the hallway.

"Complete imbeciles," I mutter, walking along the corridor. Stopping as I reach the dungeons, _might as well wait here_.

I can't help but think how different it would be if everyone knew that me and Harry were an item. People might not ogle Harry lustfully if they know that someone will punch them if they were ever spotted. Although there would also be those cringe worthy personal questions that people always feel the right to ask. Then word would reach my parents and I really can't imagine their reaction to knowing that it is Harry. Hang on - where is their reply letter? That letter I sent them telling them I was gay … they haven't replied! I can't believe how I forgot about that! Oh my Merlin, they hate me! They must do.

'_I__'__ll always love you no matter what, Draco,__'_my mother's voice clouding my thoughts; of what she had once told me. Although does she love me now? Does she?

I'm glad that our relationship is secret; I really am.

"Oi Draco," cries a sudden voice.

I gasp at the sudden materialisation of all my classmates standing around me, waiting for class. I must have really zoned out! "Wh-what?" I stutter.

Blaise smiles at me, "You were away with the fairies then weren't you mate?"

_Was that a crack at me? _"Excuse me?"

"You were daydreaming," says Blaise, slowly.

"Oh right yeah … yeah."

Will the torture never end? Please let the lesson be good - _I didn__'__t know how wrong that was going to be. _

Harry is standing by the opposite wall talking happily to Mudblood, apparently re-enacting something as he keeps doing little actions. I smile as I watch him. "Stop looking so lovey-dovey," says a sudden voice in my ear.

"Pansy!" I yell. "Back off!"

She smiles sweetly and walks into the classroom; I proceed to follow her as Snape opens the door. Sighing, I sit at a table near the back. Everyone sits at the tables in front of mine I notice happily. Practically skipping in the class, Harry plonks down beside me. _God, he__'__s cheerful! _He bends down to put his bag on the floor, grabbing my hand he licks it and then re-emerges above the desk again. _I may never wash my hand again!_

"Everyone put your bags on the floor and get out your text books," says Snape, as he whisks into the classroom, robes swishing behind him.

I give Harry's knee a quick pinch before I open my book; to show my appreciation.

"Mr Malfoy read from page eighty two," drawls Snape.

"The Buxsdane potion was first created by Sir … Sir … Lar-"

"Something wrong Draco?" asks Snape, impatiently.

"No … no sir." _Apart from Harry caressing me! _

I look at Harry who is smirking down at his book; his hand on my thigh!

"Sir Larsson," I continue, ignoring Harry's hand which is making it's way further up my leg. "It took him several attempts before he found the potion to be of _per_ … perfection. The potion allows the drinker to … to-" I slap Harry's hand away, which appears to only encourage him "appear as though they … are … _dead__"_I squeak out.

Looking up I see the Gryffindors sniggering, Blaise looks at me questionably which I ignore. Harry's hand is still caressing me dangerously close to my crotch. I try to keep my face immobile as Snape looks at me curiously.

"Mr Potter take over," he snaps at Harry, hand immediately leaving my thigh.

"This illusion has been used by many witches and wizards who try to appear dead while they are hunted down-"

Right now it is my turn to have a little fun with the Boy-Wonder! I grab his thigh suddenly. "-by _ri_-rivals," he yelps. The whole class look at him. Now it's time for the Slytherins to smirk.

"This effect would enable the drinker to then reawaken at a safer time," he continues determinedly.

My hand attacks his leg caressing and squeezing his thigh. "The person who uses this potion effectively could then expect that there will be no further attack as the rival would believe them to be dead," he reads completely unperturbed.

Slowly I drag my hand up his thigh and clasp my hand around his manhood, stoking my thumb up and down his length.

"Although … there could be … be _man_ - many problems if the er … rival were t-to attack the body then t-the drinker would not … not be able to defend and could actually d-die," gasps Harry.

I look at him with the biggest smirk I can generate, he looks at me unresponsively. The rest of the class are looking at both of us.

"How well you both read," says Snape, drawing everyone to look back at the front, sarcasm oozing out of him. "It's nice to see that at the end of your magical education that you both have such solid grasps of standard muggle teachings."

"I have a solid grasp alright," I mutter to Harry, still holding on to his crotch. Thank goodness for the high tables!

"Everyone get the ingredients as listed on the opposite page."

Everyone gets up and start to bustle their way to the store cupboard. Feeling Weasel's eyes on me, I remove my hand from Harry so that Weasley can get an idea as to why Harry was gasping. He seems to have got the message alright, as it looks at me horror-struck, I smirk at him.

"Get your ingredients," hisses Snape venomously, from behind. I might not have jumped at this sudden sound but inside I screamed I guarantee you.

Harry gets up first and I slowly follow him. Seamus walks past Harry, carrying a tripod and liquid in a jar, turning the leprechaun boy openly looks at Harry's backside. _Oh hell no! _Forcefully I walk into Seamus hard, the liquid splatters all over him. "Watch where you are going, leprechaun!" I snarl. "By the way, that little pot of treasure is not yours."

Seamus shrieks at the contact of the solution.

"Idiotic child," mutters Snape, as he attends to him.

Harry and I make our way to the store cupboard which is now empty of our classmates. Snape's cupboard is always so immaculate, for someone so clean it's a wonder why his hair is always so matted and greasy.

"Enjoy yourself while reading, did you?" I ask innocently.

Harry doesn't answer instead he slams me against a shelf and kisses me fully and affectionately on the lips. _I__'__ll take that as a yes. _I see that dominate Harry is back, as he grinds his hips into me causing me to moan loudly.

"_Gods Harry,__"_I moan loudly. "What happens if Snape comes in?"

Harry doesn't answer but kisses me expertly, grinding his hips into me, body pressing tightly against mine. _Who cares?_

"Do hope I'm not interrupting something?"

Harry moves away from me instantly. I look at Snape's fuming face. "Potter, get out!" he snarls, venomously.

Harry quickly backs at of the room, glancing at me apologetically.

Snape's hatred for Harry is evident and at a such that it is overcoming any feelings such as liking his favourite student - me.

My heart is beating painfully against my chest.

"Gosh Draco! Do you have no pride? Latest member of the fan club I see; how very touching, and what extra benefits you receive from it," Snape spits, "You might as well have 'Potter's Bitch' tattooed across your backside." _How do you know I don__'__t._

I am starting to feel a bit panicky about the lack of witnesses. I have always seen Snape get mad with someone, mainly Harry, but never me. Snape's fellow Potter-hater had apparently converted I can _kind of_ understand how he must feel. It's like if I found out that he was banging Harry, when I was at hating stage. _Eww, _I shudder.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Sight," says Snape, through gritted teeth.

Quickly I rush out of the room, taking my place quickly next to Harry but pulling my chair further away from him. Harry seems to have got the message and doesn't ask me why. Glancing at Harry, I notice how his hair is messier than before he went to the cupboard and I realise how mine must be just as bad.

Snape is still in the cupboard and its making me more anxious than ever, I catch Harry's eye and can tell he is thinking the same. Quickly I begin to do the potion, as Harry dices up the spider's legs.

"Potter!" yells Snape dangerously, coming out of the cupboard robes billowing behind him. "Sit at the back! Go! Hurry up! Malfoy, Stay there! If you dare to communicate with each other you will be out of here!"

"Why would they want to communicate with each other?" whispers Lavender, loudly.

Snape looks at Lavender, a very hate filled look. _No, he wouldn__'__t dare say anything? Would he? _He doesn't say anything instead he storms up to Harry slams down a salamander onto his desk which splatters over him, stinging him.

"Professor!" gasps the Mudblood.

Snape pauses, and the whole class look on horror struck at what he might do. "Twenty points from Gryffindor for Miss Granger for being _such _a goodie-too-shoes. Fifty points from Gryffindor for Mr Potter and a detention for Mr Malfoy."

No one dares to complain for fear of the ramification. Even in his anger he still couldn't take those valuable points from Slytherin and I notice how 'Draco' has now become 'Malfoy.'

No one has ever seen Snape look so livid before as he does now. I keep noticing little half glances from the class to me, wondering what it was that Harry and I had done so badly for this treatment.

The class has never been so quiet, everyone is quietly rushing through the ingredients, even the Slytherins aren't daring to make a noise. A sudden loud creak causes everyone to jump slightly. Looking up at the source of the noise, I notice that it was Longbottom accidentally having scraped his chair across the floor.

Snape is staring solidly at a slightly shaky Longbottom. Everyone is watching; breath held. "Get. Out." says Snape, in the same manner he had used on me. Neville slowly packs his things into his backpack as though any sudden movement might set off the Potions Master. "Go on get out! GET OUT! GET OUT!" bellows Snape, as Longbottom yelps and runs out of the room as quickly as he can.

Pansy smirks and is too slow in hiding it, as the deranged Professor turns to her. "Something to your amusing, Miss Parkinson?"

She shakes her head fearfully. "Leave the room now!" he hisses. She doesn't need telling twice and is out of the room in a flash.

Snape returns to his desk, watching his students menacingly. Everyone averts their eyes and return to their potions. I have never seen the class this afraid before. I can't help but feel that Longbottom and Pansy were lucky having had a chance to escape. Feeling the Professor's eyes on me I bury my head further into my work.

What is he going to do, now that he has discovered Harry and I? Will he tell someone? Dumbledore? My parents? Oh god, he can't! Our perfect little secret has finally been discovered. We went for so long without a discovery! Only guesses, which can easily be denied. Harry and I are going to have to be more careful now! No more displaying our feelings openly, while everyone took them as rival spats.

The clock is moving stubbornly slow as though enjoying the suffering of the students.

_Aargh! _I scream silently at the sudden vision of Snape standing directly in front of my desk. Cautiously I look up, he gives me a long hard look before turning on his heel and sitting back at the front.

_Please bell ring! Please! I will give up my money, my broom anything! _Miraculously, the bell rings. _Oh thank Salazar! _

Quickly everyone shoves everything into their bags and hurry out of the room.

"Oh praise ye Lord!" I hear Ron yell.

My eyes connect with Harry's when I'm outside the class, we both walk in opposite directions.

_By the way Salazar I ain__'__t giving up a thing._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews from - RRW, phLeGmdeLacOur, C, RockLifeDude and twighlightangel61090.**

Right now  
Let me have that wild embrace  
You have set my soul on fire  
Only you can satisfy this great desire

**Right Now - Pussycat Dolls**

"Oh hurry up, Potter!" I groan, as he walks deliberately slow in front of me on the staircase.

Even though I can't see his face I can still hear him smirk. Fine, I can spare this duration of time looking at his backside then! I gaze at it lovingly.

It is evening and on my travels to the Great Hall for dinner I had, to my pleasure, stumbled across the lonesome Gryffindor.

"Stop looking at my butt," says Harry, without even glancing back at me.

I quickly check no one is around. "Fine Potter I won't."

Launching forward, I clasp both hands around his arse and walk up the steps in a much faster pace. He yelps and almost falls back in shock, but doesn't because of my _support. _He tries to knock my hands off but I hold on tightly. We get to the top far too soon for my liking.

He goes to whirl around but I snake my arm around his waist; holding him tightly so that his back is pressing against my chest.

"Oh you are such the naughty Slytherin, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you think so, _Potter_," I breathe into his ear.

"Why don't you just cop a feel of everything while you're at it?" he says sarcastically, annoyed at me being in control.

"Why thank you for the invitation." I press my hand firmly against his torso, feeling his light muscles before my hand travels down to his manhood; resting there for a while. He shudders appreciatively. I press my crotch against his backside. "We shall be meeting up tonight!"

"Oh are we?" he says, amused.

"Yes we are, sex kitten!" I purr, suckling on his neck.

"How about-" he cuts off suddenly.

I let go of him instantly as Trelawney rounds the corner. We must look guilty as sin, because she looks at us curiously in those obscenely hideous glasses. "Everything alright, boys?"

"Yes, Professor," says Harry innocently. _God, he's good._

We stand there awkwardly.

"Right well I'll be off to the Divination room then, those tarot cards won't read themselves," she says, whisking away.

"That was close," I mummer.

"Too close," sighs Harry.

I know we are both thinking the same thing, about how we are being less careful than what we should be and how more and more people are slowly finding out.

"So do any of your friends know? About you know," I say, pointing a finger at him and me.

"Nope," he says, shaking his head.

"Do yours?"

I shake my head. _Well apart from Pansy _but he doesn't need to know that.

I lean in for a quick kiss, when a petite second year walks by. I move away so fast that my neck creaks.

"Bollocks," I groan. "That's it I'm going to eat now!"

"Yeah I think that would be best," says Harry, equally annoyed.

Reaching the Great Hall doors, I go to walk in but Harry grabs my arm. "We can't go in together, because of Snape. You go in first and then I will."

Walking in, I spot Blaise and sit by him. A couple of minutes later the door opens and in walks Harry taking his place by his usual cronies. I chance a glance at Snape, who is looking at Harry as though he is complete and utter filth. I stare a minute too long, Snape's gaze meets mine, his eyes narrow slightly. Forcibly I turn away, I don't want to cause any more damage.

I don't think Snape has told anyone, but you can never be too sure. None of the Professors have looked at me any differently and I haven't received any different treatment from anyone. It better stay this way!

"What lesson we got?" I ask Blaise.

"History of Magic," sighs Blaise.

"Urgh, when my father was one of the school Governors he tried to get rid of Binns but Dumbledore insisted that he should stay! Oh yeah, my father hopefully should be back as a school Governor very soon," I say proudly.

"Really? I thought he got kicked off the bench?"

"That doesn't matter when you have excellent connections."

He snorts, "Well we best get off to History then."

Unenthusiastically we trudge along to the lesson with the rest of the Slytherins, I claim my seat next to Theodore once inside the class.

"Will you all get out your quill and parchment and begin taking notes," drones the monotone voice of Professor Binns, not even noticing that no one even moves anywhere near their bags.

"In 1808, Senior - or was it Junior? Senior I am sure, no wait possibly Junior. Don't worry I will just go and check for you," he says, checking a massive textbook. "Yes Senior-"

I groan loudly, Professor Binns doesn't even hear me. Blaise laughs, turning to me.

Taking out a piece of parchment, I rip a part off and absentmindedly roll it between my fingers. The class seem as interested as ever in the subject Pansy and what's her face are having a conversation at the top of their voice, not even bothering to keep it down due to the unlikely fact that Binns would actually hear. Blaise and Goyle are playing chess, much to my amusement. Crabbe is staring at a fly which is annoyingly buzzing around the room.

Ripping off another piece of parchment I flick it at Crabbe, hitting him squarely in the face. Theodore laughs as Crabbe looks above him, as though the parchment could have fallen off the ceiling. Grinning, I flick another piece at him, while Crabbe looks around curiously for the source; being the oh so intelligent creature that he is.

The bell rings too soon. "That lesson was definitely amusing," grins Theodore.

"I agree. How more idiotic can someone be?" I laugh.

He laughs. "Well got to go, I'll catch you later," he says, clapping me on the back.

I nod to him and walk alongside Goyle.

A sudden hand smacks my bum. "Goyle what the hell is wrong with you?" I cry, indignantly.

"Huh?" he says.

Turning round I see Harry walking past; a mysterious glint in his eye. Grinning, he winks at me. I smile at him, licking my top lip in what I hope is a seductive manner. He pouts back and mouths "Library, tonight."

I nod and turn back to Goyle.

"What did you say before?" asks Goyle.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing." _Embarrassing._

We continue our silent journey to the common room, Goyle has never been much of a talker and I can not be bothered to start a riveting conversation with the boy of many words.

"Password?"

"Parselmouth," I mutter, upon reaching the Slytherin common room. The door opens and we step inside.

Not many people are inside, only our year which is always a bonus; due to having free lessons which the rest of the suckers don't have yet.

I sit down with Goyle, Crabbe and Blaise. "I'm knackered," I yawn, loudly.

"Yeah, same," says Blaise; his eyes half open.

I look around the green and silver common room, I'm so going to miss it. The portrait door opens and Pansy and Nott walk into the room.

"Hey," smiles Pansy to us.

"Hmm," I reply.

"It's so unfair I really want to work at the ministry," moans Theodore. "See people like you Draco are so lucky, you can just walk in there and get a job what with all your connections but I can't do something like that!"

"Theodore, connections don't just come over night my father has worked really hard for them but I can see what I can do. I can tell him that you really want a job there and he might be able to swing it for you," I say.

Theodore's face lights up, "Ah thanks Draco, you're a real good friend."

"Whatever, it's no big deal." _Besides I don't know if my dad has disowned me, but I really want that chocolate frog in his hand._

"Here have this." He throws the chocolate frog to me. _Success!_

Stretching, I get up and walk to my dormitory. "I'm going to take a nap," I call down to them and with that I jump onto my bed, falling asleep in seconds.

"Draco, wake up," says a soft female voice.

"What's the time?" I ask, with my eyes still shut.

"Seven o'clock."

Sighing I swing myself out of my bed. "Why did you wake me?"

"Because you went to sleep like three hours ago, I thought that was a nap long enough," says Pansy.

"Thank you for waking me. You are a good _friend_," I say stressing on the last word.

She smiles and starts to walk out my dorm. "Do you love him?" she says, turning suddenly.

I stop myself from asking _'Who?' _There's no point in playing dumb we both know perfectly well who she means.

"Of course not." I feel my face flush, burning red.

Pansy raises an eyebrow. "You didn't mean to fall in love with him, but you have haven't you?"

"I … I … don't be so ridiculous." _Go down redness! Go down redness! _

"You don't realise it but you have. I bet you don't know the first thing about him!"

"Of course I do!"

"So what's his favourite colour then?" she smirks.

His emerald green eyes pop into my mind. "I will have you know it's green!" I reply, smugly, folding my arms across my chest. _I have no bloody idea! Neither does she, so just look proud of yourself … That's good._

She looks at me as though she doesn't believe me. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Now if you don't mind I have an appointment with a certain Gryffindor to fulfil," I say, and with that I practically strut out of the room.

I jump down the stairs two at a time, walk out of the common room and along the dim dungeons until it widens into the rest of the school. Dodging Peeves, I finally stumble into the library.

I spot Harry at a table on the far end of the library, once there, I casually lean against a wall by him.

"Took your time, didn't you?" he says, looking up at me.

"I will have you know Potter, that from the dungeons, the library is quite a journey."

"Ok but I have been pretending to read this book for the last fifteen minutes," he says, gesturing to a large red volume.

"It would look more convincing if you actually had the book open," I smirk.

The librarian approaches us "The library is going to shut in five minutes so finish off what you are doing," she says, giving us a weird look most likely because of the fact that Harry and I aren't cursing each other.

Harry slowly picks up the book and puts it back on a shelf, meanwhile she walks back, to her desk.

"So what are we going to do now?" I ask, confused.

Harry reaches into his bag, pulling out his invisibility cloak he throws it over us. We're standing extremely close to each other but we aren't able to do anything as the librarian walks back up to our table. She looks around confused obviously having expected us to be sitting there still. Finally it seems she feels the library is empty, turning on her heel she walks out of the library muttering a locking spell.

"You thought it was Goyle who spanked you earlier," Harry teases, smiling like a Cheshire cat, as soon as she leaves.

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" _Bastard._

"No I didn't … I thought it might have been Snape _again_!" _Haha, take that Harry, for laughing at me!_

His face is priceless, the smile vanishes instantly. "_Snape?"_

"Let's not worry about that now," I say, placing a finger over his lips, taking in his beautiful face which looks at me horror struck. I laugh out loud, not being able to hold it in any longer.

"You git!" he says, finally realising that I was joking.

"You're a fast one, Kilcorn!"

"Who?"

"Just shut up." _Damn muggle-raised git! I mean everyone knows who that is!_

I press my lips against his and he matches my movement, kissing me back in the exact same rhythm. I lean further into him and he falls back against a shelf of books; knocking a few off.

I grin. "We should leave all the books there, the librarian will have a heart attack tomorrow."

Harry laughs, removing the invisibility cloak "The messier the better."

Before he can take power, I press myself against him and shove him up against a bookcase; more books fall down. "I'd love to see Granger's face as well," I breathe into his ear.

He gives me a stern look but I can tell he is trying to fight back a smile.

I attach my lips passionately against his, my tongue entering his mouth. My hands on his hips; his in my hair. Hoisting him up, his legs entwine around my waist. I walk forward, staggering a little not because he is heavy but it is hard carrying someone the same weight as you. Unintentionally, I smash him against a bookcase. Books pour down around us but none of them hitting us. He latches his lips upon mine, his tongue in my mouth. I lean him against the shelves and gently put him back down again. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Harry immediately claims his dominance by spinning me so that I am against the shelves.

He places kisses over my neck and unbuttons my shirt. I feel a light draft as my naked stomach is now on show, throwing my shirt off he places kisses and licks around my torso. "_Harry_," I moan, involuntary. _Now it's my turn._

I launch forward and he falls on his back with me on top. _The way it should be. _I nibble his ear, holding him down with my knees. I give his neck a lovebite noticing his last one has faded. I work my way down until I reach the collar of his shirt. _Stupid cloth getting in the way. _Ripping off his shirt, I admire the toned torso beneath me, I suckle along his chest and place quick bites and kisses along it. "You're so hot," I mutter. _Why would you say that?_

Moving down, I undo his belt slowly and pull off his trousers. Enjoying the rare power I have over him. "What should I do now I wonder? Could read a book I suppose," I tease, picking up a book. "Ooh Karma Sutra."

"Really?" asks the boy pinned underneath me.

"Nah, how to look after goblins really. _It's a school, Harry_!"

He knocks the book from my hand and somehow gets out from underneath me. He stands up and pulls me up with him. Harry crashes his lips over mine, kissing me forcefully. My arms entwine around his back, he picks me up slightly and places me on a table. I bend further back as he leans over me; never leaving each others mouths. I shove a couple of books off the table, that were digging into my back.

Harry tugs at my waist band and pulls off my trousers, before he crawls onto the table over me. I flip on top of him and the next second he is on top of me again. He smirks down at me an expression that clearly reads '_Look who came out on top._'

"Well get on with it then," I say, impatiently.

He grins and leans nearer to me. Using all my weight I flip him on his back with me on top. "Too cocky!" I smirk.

I run my hands up and down his sides. He is slender but not skinny with light muscles on his torso, a hairless chest but a light happy trail under his belly button which continues down past the waistline of his boxers. _Just perfect._

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your favourite colour?"

_I hate Pansy._

**A/n: Longest chap yet! Woo you should review just for that hehe. If there are any questions about events or anything, all will be revealed in later chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: Woo exams are finally out of the way so here is the next chapter. I'm so annoyed with myself though because after one of the exams my friend was like do you want to go Leicester Square for Starbucks and I was in a lazy mood and so thought nah. Urgh if I went I would have seen Alan Rickman and Johnny Depp because they were doing the premiere for Sweeney Todd then. I love both of them! No words can describe my annoyance at my lazy self!**

You should know it's true  
Just now, the part about my love for you  
And how my heart's about burst  
Into a thousand pieces

Oh it must be true

**Baby it****'****s Fact - Hellogoodbye**

"Who ate all the pies," I sing softly as Hagrid walks past. His cheeks redden slightly. I laugh loudly, the great oaf can't even defend himself. Ah well he won't exactly get me punished. Hagrid walks slightly faster and is out of the Entrance Hall in seconds.

"_Malfoy_,"growls an angry voice. I turn to see Mudblood storming up to me, followed by Weasley and a reluctant Harry. I'm the only other person in here; _damn no witnesses_.

"Well well well if it isn't the golden trio, I'm surprised you still have things to do around here now that the Dark Lord is no more."

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm sure your precious father has nothing to do now that his master is _no more_," snaps Granger.

"Well I suppose we all have to thank our little friend here for that," I say, indicating to Harry.

"I assure you Malfoy there is nothing _little _about me," says Harry, stepping forward, his face unreadable.

"I can imagine Potter," I say, looking him up and down.

Right on cue Weasley steps forward, his ears red, it's so easy to infuriate the boy. "Oi, _ferret_"

"Or maybe I don't have to," I snarl at Weasley.

The red head shoves me viciously against the wall. "Perving on him in the showers are we? You really are disgusting but that is as far as you'll ever get."

"Who said anything about showers?" _Why did I leave the common room without Crabbe and Goyle?_

"Scared are we?" hisses the red head, his eyes boring into mine. "Haven't got your two bodyguards with you today I see."

"I can handle my own battles Weasel! I don't need them." _Crabbe? Goyle! Help!_

Weasley pushes me hard into the wall again. "You know Weasel," I say, firing up. "I much prefer it when Potter is the one pinning me to a wall, he is not quite as disgusting to look at!"

The blood traitor raises his fist but Harry quickly pulls him away from me. "Don't Ron he's not even worth it, he is just trying to get a reaction out of you the only way he knows how; being a git."

"Sticks and stones Potter," I say, smoothing down my robes. Looking at him quickly, I see his eyes flash dangerously at me. I turn on my heel and walk smugly down the corridor. _Work it baby! _What complete gits, apart from my dear Adonis but I even managed to piss him off in my attempt to break Weasel. Oh well he isn't one to hold grudges, I hope.

Walking down the corridor I see Pansy, who immediately attaches herself beside me. "Hey Draco, what's up?" she asks brightly

"Nothing much just had a run-in with Weasel."

"What happened? Do share the details," she says, her eyes glinting slightly.

"Well he started being rude to me and I decided I weren't going to have any of that crap from a Blood traitor like him, so I just shoved him against a wall a couple of times. I would have hit him but you know witnesses and all that."

Pansy laughs. "I hope it hurt when you shoved him against a wall like that!"

"I'm sure it did," I mutter, rubbing my back.

"Was Potter with him?" she asks, smiling innocently.

"We better hurry up if we want to get to Herbology on time."

We walk silently for the rest of the way, I ignore her mischievous little smiles and glances. I'm not talking about Harry with her, period!

Opening the doors to the grounds, we squint and blink at the brightness of the Sun, before descending down to the greenhouses.

"Today class," says Professor Sprout, the moment the class has settled, "we shall be collecting the pollen from the Ignormas plant. All put on your safety gloves please as the plant will bite you if the chance is there. Right what you have to do is place your hand round the stem of the Ignormas, just before the head of the plant, and squeeze so that it screams once you have done this, using your _other_ hand reach into the open head and collect the pollen from inside. Do _not _squeeze too tight so that the head comes off. Oh and don't worry you aren't hurting the plant."

"That's good I was really worried about that," I mutter to Pansy. She laughs loudly as I grin.

"Settle down now," says Professor Sprout to us. "Right off you go."

I walk forward and pick up one of the plants from the tray, making sure to bump into Longbottom on the way. Yawning, I stumble back to my seat.

"Thanks for getting me one," says Pansy sarcastically.

"You've got legs haven't you."

Ignoring her huff, I get on with the work. I put on the gloves and squeeze the neck of the plant. The head of the plant is red and so I can easily imagine it being Weasel, grinning to myself I strangle the plant tighter; it's petals flailing in a silent scream.

Glancing up I see Millicent Bulstrode taking particular pleasure in strangling her plant. _Whoever said Slytherins were a sadistic bunch? _Using my other hand I scoop out the pollen and place it on a little mat.

"Five points to Slytherin Mr Malfoy, for being the first to extract the pollen," smiles Professor Sprout. I look up to see Longbottom looking peeved. Bulstrode would have been first if she hadn't spent so much time on the strangulation process.

The bell rings when the lesson ends, sighing I pack up my things and swing my bag over my shoulder. "Hey Pansy, what lesson do we have now?"

She turns to me "Draco the year is almost over and you still don't know your timetable?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I knew."

"We have Potions."

_Nooo. _

She grabs my arm and drags me to the dungeons only letting go when we arrive there. "I really think maybe I should skip the lesson." I moan.

"Draco why exactly was Snape so angry at you and Potter last lesson?" asks Blaise, joining us outside the classroom.

"Erm well you know we were er … fighting and stuff."

Pansy suddenly gasps loudly, a look of realisation on her face. I give her a stern look.

"What?" asks Blaise, confused.

"Get in the classroom," says Professor Snape, suddenly appearing.

I gulp, Blaise and Pansy enter the room quietly; obviously thinking deeply about the last lesson's events. I glance at Snape, my gaze meeting that of the Professor's, his eyes are glazed over and he isn't smiling at me as he normally does. Quietly I go to my table, Snape sits back down at his desk. The room is in a tense silence as the four of us wait for the rest of the class to arrive. After a couple of minutes, the room begins to fill. I glance up when Weasel, Mudblood and Potter walk in. I look at Harry but as he walks past me, to get to his new place at the back, he doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Today we will be concentrating on a very difficult potion, there will be no distractions from any of you," begins Snape, standing behind his chair with his hands leaning on it. "Turn to page five hundred and forty two, the page is self explanatory. I doubt that many of you will be able to complete it and those who don't will not be welcomed back into my classroom."

I turn to the page and inwardly groan, the ingredients look so complicated. Although if I don't do well on this then Snape will use that as his excuse to kick me out. Using this as my motivator I get on with the potion. After about three quarters of the lesson, Snape quietly excuses himself from the class.

The classroom instantly comes alive. "How did you get that colour?"

"What the hell do I do now?"

"Granger help me."

I'm quite proud of mine at the moment as it is the right colour and if anyone asks for my help, the answer will be _no_.

"Give me a vial of your potion," hisses Harry suddenly in my ear.

"No, you should have done it yourself," I argue. Looking up no one seems to notice us talking to each other; most of the class are too busy trying to glance at Granger's cauldron.

"I can't do the frigging potion!"

"Well you shouldn't be such an idiot."

_There is no way I__'__m giving him credit for my good work. None at all. There is nothing he can say to me to convince me otherwise. _"I'll let you do whatever you want to me," he whispers in my ear, flicking his tongue briefly on my lobe.

"Take it."

I pick up my knife and begin cutting the flower roots into fine segments. _'You didn't mean to fall in love with him, but you have haven't you?' _Pansy's words suddenly replay in my mind. The feeling of butterflies swarms my stomach, what the hell was that? Probably a stomach bug. But it could mean … _A stomach bug! _I protest.

The bell rings a while later, the class nervously place their vials on Snape's desk who begrudgingly gives everyone a reluctant nod. Somehow everyone manages to have got away with a successful potion, although Harry definitely wouldn't have had it not been for me saving his arse. Speaking of arse …

"Thanks for saving me earlier," says Harry, approaching me later in the evening. He looks at me for a moment before he crushes his lips over mine.

"As long as you stick to your side of the deal then it is quite alright," I pant, when he pulls away.

"Why of course," purrs Harry.

"In that case."

I place my lips over his and press him against the wall. My hands travelling down his body as my tongue explores his mouth.

"Maybe somewhere more private perhaps?" suggests Harry, I gaze around the dark moonlit corridor.

"Very true. I just realised you really aren't an exhibitionist are you?"

"How do you mean?"

"You would never kiss in public or anything would you?"

"No, now get on with it."

I grab his arm and hurry along a couple of corridors, coming to a halt down an empty one.

"Oh you kinky devil," grins Harry, as I walk down the corridor back and forth three times.

Finally a door emerges, grinning I grab the raven haired boy and pull him into the room. The room of requirement holds a large bed in the centre, accompanied with cans of whipped cream and a pair of handcuffs at the side.

"Well you did say _anything_," I smirk.

I push him on the soft mattress and crawl over him like a predator. I instantly attack his neck refreshing his love bite yet again, hopefully it will never fade at this rate. He moans and runs his hands along my back. I mutter a spell that removes our clothes instantly apart from the underwear. Groaning at the sight of him wearing tight boxer briefs, I flip him on his stomach. Kissing along his back, he writhers and moans.

Moaning at the sight, I grab a can of whipped cream and put a small amount on his stomach. His torso quivers slightly at the contact, I lick it off of him while looking into his emerald eyes. _Right handcuff time!_

I grin down at the sight of him now completely at my mercy, before proceeding on with the show.

"I love you," I gasp, when I collapse beside him. He freezes as do I. _Oh crap! I can__'__t believe that just happened! _I look at him waiting for a response, he looks at me frozen. _Say something anything, preferably I love you too Draco._

After what feels like an eternity he moves closer to me and kisses and sucks upon my neck; as though nothing had happened.

Saying nothing in return.

**A/n: I****'****m sorry please don****'****t hate me. **

**Anyway thanks to those who reviewed the last chap - C, RRW, twighlightangel61090, slytheringrl17, Tom'slovergirl72, NaTsUkO-ChAn and ManhattanWitch.**


	13. Chapter 13

You got red lips, snakes in your eyes  
Long legs, great thighs  
You got the cutest ass I've ever seen  
Knock me down for a six any time

**Body Language - Queen**

Potter doesn't love me. I knew it the moment his eyes flashed in shock, when I proclaimed my feelings. The way he is kissing me more stiffly than ever before. _Deny it, say it was an on the spur of the moment kind of thing. _

_It was an on the spur of the moment thing!_

_Then why was it so truthful?_

A comment that had sprang from my lips with no thought behind it, because no thinking had been required. My mouth had viciously betrayed me, telling him the one thing I had locked away. The one thing he didn't return.

"I er … I best get heading back," I say without looking at him. I retrieve my clothing from the various places they had been thrown and silently put them on.

"Well can you get me out of these then?" he says, rattling his handcuffs.

Seeing the position he is left in, I smirk evilly. He doesn't miss this and his eyes widen in fear. "Draco, please … you can't leave me like this!"

I arch an eyebrow. "Can't I Harry? Might make you into an exhibition, to the fine students of this school." I walk up to the bed and brush my hand from the bottom to the top of his naked body.

His eyes glaze over, replacing itself with a cockier expression. "Go on then, most of them have probably seen me naked anyway."

"Well what's a few more then?" I snap. "I bet even Snape would like a go with you and you will be completely at his mercy."

"He wouldn't."

"I don't know Harry but imagine it, his greasy hair dripping over you, his hook nose digging into your skin," I whisper, smirking.

"Let me out!" he barks.

"Don't quite like the idea?" I hiss, grabbing his wrists I roughly undo the cuffs.

He jumps to his feet and quickly pulls his clothes back on, as though Snape is actually waiting outside the room.

I walk towards the door and open it, turning back I look at him. "About what I said before … I … I didn't … I-" My mouth is yet again set upon ruining me! _Deny it for Merlin's sake! _Harry raises his eyebrows, waiting for the words that won't escape my lips. I groan abandoning my speech and walk out of the door.

_What is wrong with you? _Many things I am sure. The one thing I do know is that I should lessen the time I spend with Harry, maybe that way, just _maybe _the feelings will fade and I can go back to living like a normal person.

I stroll around aimlessly before settling by the lake, goodness knows how I even made it to the grounds. Sitting down, I look up at the dark sky and know that I will be in trouble if I'm caught out at this time of night. I wish I had an invisibility cloak like Harry's, but they are so rare to come across. Maybe father has one secretly hidden from me? I groan remembering my parents, they still haven't written back to me! They have to though, I mean I need to know where I stand. Do I even have a home to go back to? Even if they write back and tell me to get lost I will know where I stand, but _to say nothing? _

Then there's Harry. I don't even know where I stand there. I know he doesn't feel the same way that I do but does it disgust him, these feelings? Will he try and push me away? I definitely should see him less otherwise my feelings will just keep escalating. That's the infuriating thing about him he is just so intriguing! All his friends practically worship him, the teachers even like him while his enemies just look on scowling and not understanding why. I know _now_ how infectious he is and the most enticing thing is that he doesn't even notice the effect, ok maybe with me he does but I am basically his fuck buddy but to everyone else he doesn't seem to even be aware of it.

Then there's my fellow Slytherins. Pansy breathing down my neck, _knowing_. Crabbe and Goyle suffocating me with their constant presence. Blaise wanting to know what he shouldn't. Like my father once said it is good to have friends even if you do not like them; as connections are the most important thing a person could have.

Stretching I get to my feet and make my way back to my dormitory. I successfully reach my bed without seeing anyone, and without an invisibility cloak! B_eat that Potter_. Removing my clothes, I crawl into my duvet and sleep instantly.

Hours later I wake up, yawning I wash and put on my uniform.

The first two lessons of the day were completely dull, I didn't even bother to pull out my parchment and take notes. This gave me the desired time to think even more about my current problems. I hadn't seen Harry at all, at breakfast I had sat with my back to him so I wouldn't of had to have looked at the boy. I know he is going to push me away, I would push me away!

Thankfully though it is currently break. I walk down a corridor feeling weirdly at ease. I may have fallen for the Golden boy but I am not about to fall even more.

"Oi, you," whispers a voice.

Startled I turn, and see Harry standing in a classroom doorway. "What?" I ask, exasperated.

"I'm horny," he says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Good for you," I say, giving him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Come on Draco," he pouts, giving me the puppy dog eyes, making him look even more attractive.

"Look _Potter_-" I say walking towards him. I am unable to finish my sentence though, because Harry grabs the front of my shirt and pushes his lips against mine. I kiss him back but reluctantly. This could ruin me, crush me even further. But damn it the boy is so alluring!

The Golden boy pulls me further into the classroom and shuts the door. He moulds his body into mine, my torso against his, his groin rubbing against mine. All thoughts leave my mind. My hands travel down Harry's back, while his tongue explores my mouth. My hands clamp around his buttocks firmly and his arms wrap around my neck.

The door suddenly slams open and in storm Weasel and Mudblood. Jumping out of our skins, Harry breaks the kiss and we look at the intruders. Everyone in the room freezes. Granger and Weasley are staring at us frozen while we stare back.

No one moves. Weasel's eyes dart to my hands which are clamped around Harry's arse.

"What the hell?" he demands, edging forward angrily.

I let go of Harry and he releases his arms from my neck, moving away slightly. _As if that helps! _Harry's lips are evidently swollen and he looks nervously at Mudblood and Weasel.

"Are you really that stupid Weasley? What do you think I mean _really_?" I say, stepping in, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Weasel starts forwards toward me, drawing his fist back he punches forward but Harry pulls him away and his knuckles only graze my cheek. I whip out my wand but so does Weasley, both pointed at the other.

"So this is where you have been going," says Granger slowly.

"Oh bravo, Granger well done. How did you come to such a conclusion?"

"Shut up," mutters Harry to me. "For goodness sake put your wands away." Almost as if under the Imperio curse we obediently put them back in our robes.

"Get out yours," I say to Harry, no one misses the innuendo there.

Weasley's ears are currently the colour of his hair. Granger looks angry but in a more controlled manner.

"Malfoy? Out of everyone in the school, you chose him?" Weasel's voice full of disbelief. _I am right here you know. _"So everything he was saying to me was true! He is a complete tosser Harry, how could you even, urgh!"

"And you're a knob but you don't see me making posters about it," I snarl.

"Actually you did that time! See what I mean Harry, he is a complete git. Are you under the Imperio curse or something, mate? I swear if he is-" he says angrily, wagging a threatening finger to me.

"No one is under the bloody Imperio curse, you fucking Weasel," I snarl, through gritted teeth.

Weasley starts forward but Granger holds him back.

I notice something though, they don't seem to be annoyed by the fact that I'm a boy and I hate them for it. Their friendship is so ruddy loyal that they don't care!

Weasley suddenly gasps, gaining everyone's attention. "So that's why you broke up with my sister!" _He did? Finally!_

I look at Harry and his eyes meet mine briefly. I could make the situation worse but I decide not to, besides his eyes are practically pleading. _Yeah you know exactly what I can say, Golden Boy._

"How did this even come about?" asks Granger, pointing at the pair of us. You can tell in her mind she is trying to put two and two together and failing miserably.

"Hermione!" says Harry indignantly.

"How do you think?" I say sarcastically.

"More importantly, when did this start?" asks Ron, a maddening expression on his face. _Well done Weasel, you figured it out all by yourself. Hell you even beat Granger._

"Just now," says Harry, feigning innocence.

"Just now? Oh really well that's okay then." Harry starts to relax. "It did not happen just now!" declares Ron suddenly, acting like a madman, his whole face red. My eyes widen slightly at this apparent breakdown of the Weasel; the sudden change in his demeanour but apart from that it's hilarious! "After what Malfoy here was saying in the run-in yesterday it is just slightly obvious that this," he continues, waving his arms suddenly. "Did not just happen! All the comments he keeps slipping out make it very clear that this has been going on for a while! I'm not an idiot."

"But you do such a good impression of one," I mutter, under my breath.

The red head turns to me, pointing an angry finger at me, he opens his mouth but is so frustrated no coherent words come out.

"Thought as much."

Weasel dives on me and begins pounding me, Harry jumps forward and struggling he manages to wrestle the boy off of me.

That's how that discovery ended, I think to myself as I enter the Slytherin common room. Sighing I sit down on the armchair closet to the fireplace and rest my head in my arms.

"What's wrong Draco?" asks Pansy, immediately plonking herself beside me.

"Nothing everything's fine why?" I say, sitting up.

"You're lying."

"And how would you know that?"

"Your vein on your forehead is back, it pops up when you're stressed!"

"What the … I do not have a vein!"

She pulls out a compact mirror from the pocket in her robes, but puts it back when she sees that I have pulled my own out quicker, "Look," she says.

There it is, a deep blue very poignant vein planted on my forehead.

"When you get mad it throbs some time."

"You never thought to inform me of this?"

She shrugs. "Well it only comes up when you're really stressed. It has been popping up quite a lot lately, maybe because of a certain somebody perhaps."

"It hasn't been a good day Pansy please just, you know."

"I'm sorry Draco, so has it got anything to do with you know who?"

"The Dark Lord is dead Pansy incase you missed out on the information."

She whacks my arm playfully. "You know who I mean."

"As a matter of fact it does actually and no I do not want to talk about it."

"Well is he really worth it all then? I mean do you even have conversations together or anything?"

"Pansy I'm not discussing it with you." Hearing the frustration in my voice, she pats my arm sympathetically and moves to the other side of the common room giving me the space I crave. Her words echo in my mind, 'Is he really worth it all?' Of course he is, I mean I'm bloody in love with him. I groan, why am I? Why can't I just be normal?

I'm just so messed up at the moment. One minute I hate my fellow Slytherins then the next I like them and now I'm apparently in love with Harry bloody Potter.

Blaise sits down beside me, he looks at where I know the vein is sitting. "You seem a bit stressed today Draco."

So that's how he always knows! I always thought he was psychic or something.

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chap from** - DarkHeart16, RRW, seventhSINwrath, MoonlightPrincess, Shadow Vampira, njferrell, ManhattanWitch, Enigmus, twighlightangel61090


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: Oh and by the way that vein thing was completely random, I hadn****'****t even planned it! It just kind of appeared as I was typing )**

Ahead of me, I see Granger walking towards me. _Just great._

"Granger," I say trying to be polite, if I call her a Mudblood I'm sure Harry will hear about it. It has only been a couple of hours since our encounter. "If this is about Potter then I don't want to hear it. That is our business and ours alone, why don't you just talk to Harry about it instead of bothering me."

"You can't even say his name."

"_What_?"

"You don't call him Harry, you keep switching from calling him that and Potter. You don't have enough confidence to just stick to calling him Harry."

"I … er … what the hell does it matter? Why are you even talking to me anyway? You hate my guts and I hate yours why play pretend."

"I'm not talking to you because I like you Malfoy, I am with you now because I care about Harry and his welfare. I do not want you or anyone else screwing with him."

"Well we certainly do that."

"You know what I mean," she says, her cheeks reddening slightly.

"So you want to know everything; well here's the thing Granger I'm not messing with him."

"And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Don't you see it Granger? Harry and I were always so perfect for each other. Always fighting, arguing doing whatever we could to get the other's attention. Always so competitive when playing Quidditch against each other. Constantly trying to beat the other so imagine, just try to picture what it's like when we are alone together. All of those factors combined, focused on the other, you can't even begin to imagine how amazing it is!"

She smirks. My face drops. "What?" I ask, taken aback by this, I had been trying to make her cringe.

"Don't you see Malfoy, even you can't resist Harry's charms, he even has the ability for his enemies to fall for him." I look at her nervously because I know she has seen it, _she knows_. "You love him," she concludes.

My heart skips a beat at hearing the information that she could see so clearly. The feeling that I hate. The feeling I have desperately been trying to conceal. Everyone can see it Pansy, now Granger, it is infuriating.

"Well we don't need a little Mudblood poking her nose into business that is too deep for her!" Anger bubbling inside me.

She doesn't even flinch, she just stands there looking at me exasperated.

"I just wanted to know how you actually felt about him. You see, your history hasn't exactly been the greatest but now I know, you love him."

"No I don't!" I intended my voice to come out strong and defiant but instead a weak whimper is heard.

She smiles and turns on her heel, I simply stare after her my mouth slightly open. When she is out of sight my mind seems to start working again. _Right, I really need to finish that essay_! Pushing that little confrontation to the side, I briskly walk to the library, I'm about to enter but Madam Pince suddenly blocks my entrance. "You," she says, pointing a finger in my face.

"Me?" I say baffled, feigning innocence. Even though I don't know what she is talking about, I learnt at a young age how to cover surprise well.

"You were there, I remember now."

"Where?"

"You were one of the last people in the library the night it got thrashed."

"Was I?"

"Yes, so was it you then boy? If it was, you will not be allowed entry in here again!"

"Of course not. Oh … so that's what he was talking about."

"Who, boy?"

"Peeves I just walked past him and he was bragging about messing up bookshelves and stuff, but I just brushed him off because I thought he was just talking about something from years ago!"

Her face screwed up slightly in anger. _Oh Merlin, she totally saw through that_! "Peeves!" she hisses.

From out of nowhere Filch suddenly appears, as though 'Peeves' is his magic calling word. He takes one look at Pince's face, hisses Peeve's name and storms off in pursuit.

Not wanting to be left in the librarian's company any longer, I squeeze past her and sit at the table furthest from her desk, the only one that is out of sight to the rest of the library. I fling my bag on the table, pull out my parchment and quill and begin to write.

I just finish my first paragraph when Harry suddenly sits on my lap. "Bloody hell," I cry in surprise, "Where did you come from?"

He just grins and looks down at me. "In case you haven't noticed there is a chair right there," I point out.

"But I prefer sitting here."

"Potter, I'm trying to do an essay."

He twists himself so that he is straddling me, facing me he drapes his arms around my neck.

"Harry seriously, I have to get this done."

He looks into my face and then moves forward so that his groin is resting on mine. I suppress a moan. "Come on," he moans, kissing me forcefully.

"This is really important! Can't we just talk or something?" I suggest, thinking about what Pansy said about the relationship only being physical.

Harry actually snorts. "What is there to talk about?"

"You, Weasel and Granger, you er friends?"

"Well they are peeved at me but they will get over it." He bruises his lips against mine again. My hands awkwardly hold his back, dropping my quill.

"Harry!" I murmur, beneath his lips. "Humph!"

Harry begins rubbing his groin on mine, I moan and he pulls my face into his chest , holding me tightly he begins rubbing faster. "Potter! Fucking hell." I groan. This is so wrong yet so very right. _Stop responding! _I mentally scream to my tightening pants. _Too late_.

My fingers dig into his back as he continues. I tilt my head up to capture his lips, he takes them greedily, his tongue roaming my mouth. I moan and I put my hands under his shirt, exploring his back.

Ages must have passed because when I open my eyes next and glance at the clock, it's almost time for my next lesson. The lesson which the essay is meant for! I pull away from Harry, he looks at me questionably. "Harry, I have to go now! I have a lesson."

"Just don't go."

"Harry it's your fault I didn't do the essay and now you want me to bunk as well!"

He shrugs and I push him off of me. I pick up my belongings and walk out of the library, without looking back at him. I quickly walk to Herbology, I'm just about to enter the Green houses when Blaise grabs my arm. "Draco I need to talk to you," his face stony; whatever he has to say must really be important.

"I will find you after my lesson. Wait what's wrong?" I ask, intrigued.

He just looks at me impassively, highlighting the seriousness of it all.

"Mr Malfoy, could you please get in your lesson," calls Professor Sprout. _Damn these see through walls_.

Entering the class, I see how I'm the only one who isn't seated. "While you're standing there Mr Malfoy could you please give me your homework?"

I freeze, oh crap. "I er … don't have it."

"And why would that be?"

"I didn't finish it."

"Then I'd advise you to leave the lesson and not return until it's completed."

Muttering murderously I turn, I look at Pansy who simply rolls her eyes, whether at Professor Sprout or I who knows.

Blaise is gone, _I wonder what he wanted? _I think as I stroll back to the castle, it would have been better if my whole class couldn't actually see me, instead of being able to witness my walk of shame. I retreat to the Slytherin common room hoping to find Blaise there, and that is exactly where he is.

"Draco," he says, standing up when he sees me. No one else is in the common room, thankfully.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I know."

He knows? _He knows! Knows what_? "Eh?"

He pulls out something from his back pocket, handing it to me, waves of horror crash over me as I stare down at the photo.

A photo of Harry and I.

It must have been the night of the party, our dress robes give this fact away. My photographic self has Harry pinned roughly against a wall, my tongue visibly in his mouth, my body pressed against his. I'm proud to say however that everything I'm doing is screaming dominance.

I look back up at Blaise, my smile dropping, his face still stony.

"Look Blaise-"

"Are you raping him?"

"WHAT?" I look back at the photo and I do look dominant, maybe too much. My hand shakes in anger. "HOW DARE YOU!"

His face shows more compassion. "I'm sorry Draco, but that photo-"

"Sorry doesn't cover it, you can't say things like that Blaise! To assume such a thing! Who do you think I am?" my voice shaking in anger. "You don't even know Potter, he is more of a sexual predator than I am!"

"So what is exactly going on between you?"

"We are fucking, Blaise, simple as."

He gasps, comprehension dawning on him. "So he was the person you were looking at that night! You and him were doing stuff in Snape's cupboard and he caught you, didn't he? That's why Snape was so mad!"

"If you think I can forgive you for what you just said to me however, you have another thing coming."

"Do you not want to know who took the picture then Draco?"

"How did you get this?" I ask.

"Well I saw the camera momentarily abandoned and so naturally I swiped it. Then I did the spell which prints out all the photos taken with the camera and that was one of them. I'm not sure though whether they printed out a copy for themselves. The photographer's name is on the photo though."

I look at it closely, there is a small signature at the bottom right hand corner, which clearly reads a certain name. I'm about to storm out of the common room when Blaise calls out "So it's him you love isn't it?" As quick as a flash I pull out my wand and hex him.

I storm through the castle looking for the person. A deranged expression on my face and my vein standing at a magnificent blue for all to see. I ignore the looks of alarm on the younger year students as I brush them aside.

Seeing Colin Creevey I storm up to the boy and grab his collar violently, pulling him upwards. "I swear to Merlin, I'm going to break every bone in your body, then rip you apart limb by limb and then-"

"What are you talking about? Please I have no idea," begs Colin, face screwed up in fear. I don't care however, the corridor is completely abandoned; no witnesses at all, something that I'm sure he has picked up on.

"Oh really? You have no idea, well how silly of me," I say, loosening my grip. "It's bad enough you're a Mudblood but oh no, you have to go and take it up a notch." My grip tightening on his shirt collar dangerously.

"What did I do?" he gasps.

"Allow me to refresh your memory," with my other hand I pull out the photo of Harry and I. Creevey's eyes widen at the image.

"Is that you and Harry?" he gasps in shock, seemingly forgetting about his current situation.

"Well you would know being as you were the unofficial photographer of the event! Oh and cut the dumb act, look at the bottom corner of the photo, YOUR SIGNATURE!"

"No I swear!"

"And yet you continue to lie!"

"Someone must have used my camera."

"And your signature too, how touching!"

"No, you don't get it. The signature appears automatically when a picture from my camera is taken," he wheezes, as though little air was getting into his windpipe.

I freeze, it all made sense after all. Father had told me how photographers had their own personal cameras, which their signatures would appear automatically on any photo taken regardless of someone else using it. For goodness sake, now yet another person knows about Harry and I. Colin's gaze hadn't quite left the photo.

"If you didn't do it then who did it? Think! It must have been a Gryffindor mustn't it?"

Colin nods but his expression blank. He doesn't know but I will find out or maybe his Gryffindor courage is finally seeping through! Roaring in frustration, I release him. "You're useless, Creevey. On and breathe a word about that picture and I will come after you, I also will not act quite as courteous as I was just now."

Storming off, I groan again because this means that yet another person or _persons _know about this as well, whoever they may be.

**A/n: Thanks for the reviews from - DarkHeart16, Enigmus, RRW, Shania Maxwell, ManhattanWitch, mattitudeandrkofollower, MoonlightPrincess, RocklifeDude and twighlightangel61090**


	15. Chapter 15

I really need to finish that damn Transfiguration essay, I think to myself as I stroll as fast as I can back to my dormitory. I can't not have done this one, I mean the N.E.W.Ts are so damn close! I can't afford to lose out on them.

I quickly go into the nearest toilets as my bladder feels ready to explode.

After finishing my business, I step out from the cubicle and wash my hands.

"Well hello there," says Harry, as I dry my hands.

"Potter, are you stalking me or something?" _How is it everywhere I go I bump into him? Almost like he always knows where I am!_

He just gives me one of his winning smiles, that I know had to have taken some practice! He leans leisurely against the wall, in as he knows, a very appealing manner.

"Harry, I have to get back to do an essay!"

"No you don't," he says, leaning against the only door out.

Then before I know it, he jumps on me, I catch him as he wraps his legs around my waist. He crushes his lips over mine, I kiss back and prop him on a sink. It probably isn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but he doesn't seem to care. He cups my manhood, I moan loudly.

An image of a blank piece of parchment, sparks in my mind.

I instantly let go of him. His butt thuds hard on the sink, before he lands on his feet. "Ow," he groans.

"I told you I have to get back!"

He glares viciously at me. "So you're just going to leave me like this?" His pants look very tight.

"Yes and Harry just leave me alone for a while!" I snap, spinning to glance at him.

Harry's eyes cloud over, "Fine."

I stare at him for a second, letting out a groan of annoyance, I turn and leave him glaring after me.

Once inside the common room, I sit on the best seat, the one with the table in front of it. In seconds the table is full of all of my transfiguration notes as I begin writing the essay.

Finally after what feels like hours, I stare down at the finalised copy.

"Can I sit with you?"

I glance up, as Pansy not waiting for an answer plonks herself down beside me.

"Draco darling as much as I love you, why are you acting like a total geek lately?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're not bunking any lessons at all and you're continuously doing your homework!"

"Because Pansy," I glance around to make sure no one is around, before gesturing for her to lean in closer. "I recently sent a letter home to my parents telling them how I'm … I'm g-gay. So if my grades are absolutely perfect, better than they have ever been, then maybe father won't be so mad."

"Aw Draco," she says, before hugging the life out of me.

"Pansy! For goodness sake I'm not a girl!" I wrestle my way out of her embrace.

"So what did they say in the reply?"

"They didn't make one."

"Oh … right," she says, worry in her eyes. Ignoring her gaze, I look down at my essay instead. "Is that why you're so on edge lately?"

I nod, trying to hide the fact that I'm scared of my father's reaction, this time when she hugs me I don't push her off.

The day seems to fly by and before I know it, it is already dinner. Not even hungry, I just stare emptily around the hall. A couple of owls are flying around, delivering their late messages. To my utmost surprise, one of those owls lands in front of me.

I glance at Pansy and she looks at me nervously as we notice the Malfoy crest on the back of the envelope. I gulp, _this is it_! The letter that will let me know exactly where I stand in the Malfoy family. _I can__'__t open it in here. _I stand to my feet, getting up to leave.

"Do you want me to come with you?" asks Pansy, kindly.

I shake my head and walk out of the Hall. Breathing heavily, I lean against the nearest wall. I don't have to worry about others being around, as they are all in the Hall.

I carefully rip the envelope and pull out the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_Just a quick letter to tell you that your father has been reinstated as a School Governor, this was done for your benefit, so he would be able to see you graduate. This means that your father will be at the school on your last day with the other school governors and I will also be there as their partners are invited also. This means that you are to be on your best behaviour that day!_

_Mum xx_

Was that it? Nothing else? No reference what so ever to my letter! Maybe they haven't received it? They must have done, I've seen that darn owl around, the one I sent the letter on!

Perhaps they just refused point blank to acknowledge what I had said? They sounded as though they were kind of proud of me though, so does that mean they accept it and don't need to put it down in words?

There are too many, what ifs though. I don't have any solid answer to hold onto.

I crumple the letter in my hand.

Sighing angrily or maybe I'm upset? I don't even know, somewhere in between I guess. I walk around the school slowly. Just thinking. Well I know I have to get the best grades possible still! Then they will have to acknowledge me somehow!

I turn down a really long passageway, staring at my feet as I walk down it. A small moan ahead causes me to look up. Justin Finch-Fletchley is snogging the face off of someone, a boy with jet black hair - Harry.

I look at them frozen, Justin's back is to me so he doesn't even notice my presence. Harry however clearly does, his eyes trained on me as he kisses Justin. Looking at me with an expression which clearly reads '_Now do you care?_' Of course this act is just for me, Potter does not kiss in public! He would have noticed me before I even saw him, giving him enough time to latch onto Justin, who was probably just an innocent bystander. Although for an innocent bystander he seems to be enjoying it far too much!

I'm just going to walk past. I'm not playing Harry's stupid game, he can't get under my skin like this. I turn but from the corner of my eye, I see Justin's hands roam around Harry's waist cupping his backside.

Growling angrily, I march forward and rip them apart. I shove Harry, he stumbles backwards.

"Oi," cries Justin.

"FUCK OFF!" I yell.

"You," I snarl pointing at Harry, vein poking out manically. "Are coming with me!"

Grabbing the front of his shirt, I drag him down the corridor. Justin's protests ringing down the corridor. "Shut up! I will hex you into bloody oblivion if you don't just piss off!" I yell.

"Just go, Justin," mumbles Harry.

Justin obviously has some sense and scarpers. I pull Harry into the nearest classroom. Locking the door, I round up on him. "So you listened to Weasel and the Mudblood and you all came to the conclusion that I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't call her that!"

"Why banging her to are you?"

Harry angrily shoves me.

"So then you decide to whore yourself out to the rest of the school. So there's been Wealesette, myself and Justin. Is there one person that you haven't whored yourself out to? Creevey? Filch? The Giant Squid perhaps?"

"I'm not a whore!" his brilliant green eyes flashing dangerously. "For your information I didn't listen to what Ron and Hermione had to say anyway."

"So this is all because of our little tiff earlier. Well Potter I had other things to do rather than satisfying your libido! Now that your precious friends know, are you that scared of them or something, that you can't do something without their permission?"

"I just told you I didn't listen to what they had to say! It's your fault that they know about us!"

"Oh so you're going to blame that one on me now! Nothing is ever your fault is it? It's always someone else's and you're always the little victim aren't you?"

I dodge the blow he sends to my face.

"You kissed Pansy that time remember!"

"Oh drag that up why don't you? Have I done since? Er no! But you bet your arse I've done it before! Whereas you generally had your tongue shoved down Wealsette's throat. Don't go all defensive on me." I pause, adding quietly. "After what I said to you."

"You shouldn't feel that way," he says, shaking his head slightly.

"Whether I should or not, I'm still the best fuck you will ever get!"

"Why do you even care it's not as if you even have feelings?"

All of the emotions I have been felt recently suddenly seem to all join together, love, anger, hate, jealously, pain and without even thinking I punch him right in the face.

He staggers backwards slightly, looking at me in shock, as I stare down at my fist. I am shaking I notice, anger seeping through every pore.

"I know you don't love me but-"

"No I don't," he snarls, angrily.

I shove him forcefully against the wall. The angry look he gave me, infuriated me.

"What are you going to do? Beat me into loving you?" he snarls.

"Why you arrogant tosser!"

He knees me in the stomach, winded I recoil. He then hits me across the head, a sharp sting penetrating my skull. Still arched over I charge at him, head butting him in the stomach. He groans and we are now both clutching our stomachs. "God we look like two girls on our periods," I choke.

A silent pause and then we both just laugh. It is so stupid but we just keep laughing.

My head throbs, annoyed I punch the very surprised Harry on the arm. "That's for my head!"

That did it. Harry kicks my crouched form, surprised I completely fall to the floor. He climbs on top of me and begins hitting me as I twist and squirm trying to throw him off. I kick out my legs and thrash my arms around, trying to cause him pain. He grabs my arms and pins them either side of me. I growl angrily up at him. He looks down at me and we both stop moving, just simply looking at one another.

His lips are on mine, I hungrily shove my tongue in his mouth. His hands travel under my shirt as I pull off his robe. Hands everywhere.

"Wait not here!" I say, getting to my feet.

"What?"

Seeing his invisibility cloak hanging slightly out of his robe, I reach for it and hand it to him. "Put it on and follow me."

He looks at the cloak confused, but puts it over him anyway. I walk out of the room and can sense his presence behind me. We pass through corridor after corridor, until finally we get there.

"Are you crazy?" he hisses into my ear, as we stand outside the Slytherin common room.

"Nope," I mutter. Damn, I wonder how I'm going to say the password with him being here. He could be standing close enough to hear and I won't know.

"Could you stand somewhere else please?" I mutter, as the door swings open.

"Who are you talking to?" asks Blaise, stepping out.

"No one," I say squirming slightly, Harry's hand fondling my bum.

"What's up with you?" asks Blaise, looking at me with a strange expression.

"Nothing, er is anyone in the dormitory?"

"No, why?"

I just simply brush past him, grabbing Harry's invisible arm to guide him through. Ignoring calls from some of my classmates, I lead him up the steps to the bedroom. Once inside the dorm, I drag him over to my bed and pull the curtains around us.

Harry throws off his cloak and before I can stop him, he pushes me back on the bed crawling on top of me. Unbuttoning my shirt, he kisses down my chest. I roam my hands over his back, tracing patterns with my fingertips. His lips move across my belly button, further and further down until he reaches my trouser waistline. Grinning mischievously up at me, he then unbuckles my belt and pulls my trousers down. Adjusting himself he sits on top of me, his groin resting on mine.

My eyes transfixed on his, he unbuttons his own shirt pulling it off slowly. Sitting up, he unzips his trousers and removes them also. My eyes hungrily roam his body, taking in every detail. Leaning in he attaches his mouth to mine, tongues caressing.

My hands roam his back, spotting his fading love bite I redo it, he purrs slightly as I suckle on his skin.

"Sex kitten," I say quietly, smiling to myself.

He flips me over so that I'm on my stomach, he playfully smacks my butt. "I'm no sex kitten," he breathes into my ear. "More like a sex _lion_, I mean I'm not a Gryffindor for nothing."

I grin into the pillow and moan as he caresses my back.

"Oh and incase you haven't figured it out yet, you are going bottom."

:HPDM:

He sighs as he lays beside me, his arm draped across my chest. I don't think he is even aware he is doing it.

"Gosh are you that tired? Someone's stamina is getting worse!"

He hits my stomach. "I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my stamina, up for round two?"

"Nope," I say, surprising him.

"What?" he says getting up, to stare at me.

"You heard me!"

He stares at me confused, his eyes lock on mine as though trying to work out what I'm thinking.

"Get out," I snarl.

"But we just-"

"Go and don't come back."

"Oh I see how it is! Is this because of earlier?"

"No it's because of everything. I hope you enjoyed that because that was the last time I am being your booty call!"

He stares.

"Seriously I mean it Potter, don't come back. I don't want you anymore."

His face glazes over. "Fine," he says, picking his clothes up and putting them on. Looking at me solidly, he throws his cloak over himself. I hear heavy footsteps and the door to the dorm opens and slams shut. I'm going to get my life back on track now, he isn't any good for me, never was and now maybe with him gone everything will be okay again. We are complete opposites, for crying out loud and I can really see that now! There is a reason why Slytherins shouldn't be friends with Gryffindors, or anything more for that matter!

The next morning, reluctantly I go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sit down at the table, with Crabbe and Goyle sitting at either side of me. I pile my plate up, and as though some unknown force is controlling me I look up just as Harry does. Our eyes lock, and we just look at the other emotionlessly. My ears seem to have grown deaf to the chatter around us, all I can see is him. I drop my gaze back down to my plate, and I feel him look away also. I thought it would be hard and that I'd be pining after him after all but as I just discovered I feel nothing. Just nothing. I let out a sign of relieve and continue to eat, feeling Nott's eyes on me I look up at him. "What?"

He just stares at me with the strangest expression, gosh why does everyone keep doing that to me lately? Although I am actually glad Harry and I are no more, I mean can you imagine just how many more knowing weird stares I'd be receiving and all the time as well! I blink. The weird stares if people knew about Harry and I … just like the one Nott is giving me right now.

"What?" I ask, more nervously.

He drops his gaze back down to his plate, "I'll tell you later."

I look up at Harry, to see if Nott is looking at him, because if he knows then that's who he would be looking at also. His gaze however is not once focused on Harry.

I watch Harry as he gets up from the table flanked by Granger and Weasel. I know that he will be okay, just as I will be. Last night I took in every part of his body for the last time and hopefully that image will be burned into my brain for a very long time. For now though, there are plenty more fish in the sea. I watch the back of Harry, as he leaves the hall. _Hmm he really does have a nice butt. _

**A/n: Okay there are two more chapters left, but that could change according to whether I alter anything so it could be less or more but for now there are two.**

**Thanks for the reviews from: RRW**, **ManhattanWitch****, ****Evil M, twighlightangel61090, Haco, MoonlightPrincess, kitteh lova, Tom'slovergirl72, proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever -**_**(**__Haha you and me both__**).**_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: Exams are over, wahey! So here is the next chapter. **

"Harry has got a lovebite!" whispers Lavender, in a voice that the whole classroom hear.

Everyone's head turns towards the raven haired boy, he freezes like a deer caught in the headlights. "I just caught my neck that's all!"

"On what? Someone's mouth?" laughs Leprechaun boy, leaning forward he pulls Harry's collar down. "Now that is clearly a lovebite! Who gave you that then, eh?"

Snape who is watching the fiasco, looks at me knowingly. I drop my gaze, _how humiliating_. Snape isn't the only one looking at me though, Weasel and Mudblood glance at me along with Pansy and Blaise.

"It's none of your business actually," says Harry, pulling his collar up, but the dark mark on his neck can still be seen. _Ah, victory_. He leans back down to his work.

"Was it Ginny?" asks Longbottom. _Please as if she could pull that off with such perfection!_

"No they broke up, remember?" corrects Lavender. _Forever the gossip Queen_.

"Harry you get a lot of action don't you?" grins Leprechaun boy. _Oh does he now?_

"Can't imagine why," mumbles Millicent, causing the Slytherins to smirk.

"Oh please, I mean come on who could _you_ ever pull?" snaps Ron, irritably. All of the Gryffindors laugh, even some of the Slytherins had to bite their tongue on that one.

"That is enough!" snaps Snape, clearly having enough of it all. "Need I have to remind you how very close your N.E.W.Ts are, GET TO WORK!"

The rest of the lesson passes with Snape being even more bitter towards Harry, clearly unhappy with the attention he had received.

The bell rings, I am just about to leave the classroom when Snape says "You're not going anywhere Mr Malfoy, you are to serve that detention _now_." _Joy_.

I sit back down at the nearest table, Snape sits on his desk and charms the door shut as soon as the last person leaves. The yelp that is heard however shows they weren't quite out of the way.

Crossing his arms, the potion master locks eyes with me. "What you are engaging yourself in Mr Malfoy, is absolutely ridiculous. How could you ever think it would work? That is _Harry Potter _you are involving yourself with, you have no idea what kind of trouble it will cause. There are so many people behind that boy, you wouldn't believe it and you also, think about your parents for goodness sake."

"Do not involve my parents in this please! That is my problem alone. For your information however Harry and I are through, so you have nothing to worry about."

The angering expression on his face ceases after that line. "Very well Draco, that is wise of you. You may go."

I knew he wasn't going to get me to scrub cauldrons, like he once told me before that is Potter's job. Apparently he hasn't had to clean a cauldron himself the whole year, not with Harry Potter still around and he is making the most of the limited time left.

Opening the door to the hall for lunch, half of the school look up at me and the first bloody person I look at is Harry. Quickly I walk to the Slytherin table, _out of everyone in the school how is it that my one random glance at someone happens to be at him?_

"Hello," says Blaise, as I sit beside him, grunting in response.

I feel his eyes boring on me like lasers, I look up, grey eyes meeting emerald. He is the first to look away, as Granger talks to him. I continue watching him, without knowing why. He looks at me again with those hollow yet dazzling eyes, _well he__'__s not exactly the most cheerful kid in the school_, and this time I look away. I stuff my food in my mouth, feeling his gaze leaving me.

"Urgh I can not stand him," says Nott beside me, having followed my gaze. "He just sits there like he is royalty and all the Professors just let him do whatever the hell he wants! How many rules has he broken and still he is allowed to graduate from here, any other kid would have been chucked out a long time ago!"

"What's brought this on?" I ask.

"Just exam stress and knowing I might not get whatever career I want when we finish, unlike him however. They will all be fighting over who gets to employ him and it's not fair!"

"I know."

"How comes you don't rant about him anymore? I mean blimey Malfoy, we all used to get very bored of your constant moaning about him!" _Bored? Bored! How dare you!_

"I grew up, maybe you should try doing that too."

He makes an annoyed grunt of disgust. "You haven't asked your father about me working at the Ministry, have you?"

"Nott I have had a lot of worries lately, your future not being one of them, so just shut up about it."

He stops, I look at him, having spoken down to my plate throughout the conversation. He looks at me, in what can only be described as a contemplative manner. "I just wish I knew who gave him that love bite," he says, looking at Harry again. _The sexiest person ever perhaps? But hey that__'__s just my guess!_

"Who knows." _Well apart from me! Well Weasel, Mudblood, Blaise, Pansy and oh, Snape as well._

Blaise nudges my side, "We are going to revise in the library now because we all have a free, you coming?"

I nod a bit too eagerly, _gosh what a nerd I must look_.

"So what subject are we going to focus on?" I ask, as we sit down at a circular table once inside the library.

"Transfiguration," mumbles Blaise, unenthusiastically.

"Hey someone took the best book," says Crabbe, from the bookshelf he is looking at.

Scanning the surrounding tables, I spot the book in question on a group of Hufflepuff's table. That Ernie kid has his arm resting on it, patiently I wait until he gets up to talk to someone. "Accio book," I say, pointing my wand carefully at it. I don't want the whole book collection of the library flying towards me, not exactly being the most specific of requests. The book flies towards me and I catch it, trying to hide the fact that it winded me slightly.

"Well we have it now," I say, putting it down on the table. They all laugh.

"I'm going to miss times like this," says Pansy.

"Don't worry there is a whole world of people out there just waiting to be terrorised," says Blaise, encouragingly. She smiles back at him.

Opening the Transfiguration book, we begin to take notes from it. Everyone taking the revision very seriously but mainly because we have the lesson next. Crabbe gets up and leaves after a while, obviously only being able to store a certain amount of information a day, leaving myself, Blaise and Pansy to study.

"Oi, who took my book?" demands Ernie, looking around at everyone. However he looks less confident when he spots it on our table.

"Looking for something?" I ask, helping him out.

"You took my book!"

"No we didn't," I deny.

"There's only one copy of that book in the whole school!"

"Well why don't you come over here and get it?" says Blaise, in his best intimidating voice.

Accepting defeat, Ernie sits back down.

"For goodness sake Ernie, stand up for yourself," snaps an irritated voice.

Pansy, Blaise and I smirk at each other, _ha a brave one this should be fun_.

I groan inwardly at the owner of the voice, as Harry stands up. Even Pansy and Blaise look at me in sympathy. "We're not together anymore, just to let you know," I whisper quickly to them, as they look back in shock.

I don't think Harry realised I was at the table as he looks at me slightly in shock, and kind of in a regretful manner of having brought himself into the limelight.

"Why don't you come and get it then, _Potter_?" I challenge, getting to my feet.

Forever the Gryffindor, he walks right up to me. "Give it back _Malfoy_," he demands, a look of determination and detachment in his eyes.

"Or what?"

Harry reaches out for it with the quickness of a seeker, but I pull it out of his reach.

"Just don't worry about it Harry," calls out Ernie.

Harry however ignores him, and this time he actually pushes me. I fall back against a bookshelf, causing a couple of books to fall to the floor. Angrily I shove him also and he hits the opposite bookshelf knocking down even more books. Gasps sound out throughout the library. Then the next thing I know we are fighting.

A sharp pain fills my head as something else starts hitting me, looking up whilst still wrestling Potter I see an umbrella that the Librarian has so kindly started hitting me on the head with. "Break it up now!" she cries.

"Gosh what nerds," I hear someone say, in disbelief. "Fighting over a book?"

"I don't think it's the book they are fighting about!" I hear Pansy mumble.

That makes us stop, I currently have Harry pinned against a bookshelf. I look into his face and there is a glint in his eyes; that dazzling sparkle but he blinks and it goes back to its hollowness. My body is pressed against his just like it used to be, and he feels just like ever before. I remember the last time I had him pinned against this exact bookcase, on that _wonderful _night.

I let go of him and he takes the book. We look at each other obviously having thought of the same memory, but his eyes show no emotion and I'm pretty sure mine don't either. He brushes his robes down, walking up to Ernie he gives him the book and walks out of the library.

"I am going to have to tell Dumbledore to order more of those books if that's what it leads to," declares the librarian.

I sit back down at the table, aware that everyone's eyes are on me. "Well I guess we are going to have to revise another subject for now."

**A/n: Just a quick note to say that there will be more chapters, about two and maybe an epilogue. I could have continued writing this chapter but I liked the way it ended and this will mean the next instalment will be even longer.**

**Thanks for the reviews from - proud-to-be-crazy-4-ever, njferrell, LoveNOThate, slytheringrl17, RRW, ManhattanWitch, MoonlightPrincess and sexyevilempress276**


	17. Chapter 17

I walk into the Slytherin common room absolutely fuming, the library scene replaying in my mind. Then McGonagall had _politely_ brought up the incident in class because the _charming_ Librarian had told her. She then made Harry and I stay behind telling us how she was sure the fight wasn't over the book and could we contain ourselves for now as school finishes soon and then we won't have to see each other ever again! Which I am sincerely looking forward to!

I sink down onto the nearest chair, still seething. After a while I look up from staring at the floor to find Nott looking at me strangely, a calculating expression in his eyes. If only I can do leglimens.

"Malfoy here, was entertaining someone in the dormitory the other night," he says.

Blaise, Pansy, Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle turn to stare at me.

"Nice one," says Goyle encouragingly, clumping me on the back.

I stare at Nott, daring him to continue.

"You really should put up silencing spells," he says, unperturbed.

"So who was it?" asks Millicent.

"Someone that isn't in Slytherin," he says, eyes boring into mine.

"Exams are a day away," says Pansy, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere. _Bless her._

"Yes they are," says Blaise, "so how's everyone's revision going?"

"Someone who is in fact in _Gryffindor_."

I jump to my feet, knocking the table out of the way,. I'm just about to attack when Blaise catches me round the middle, "LET GO OF ME!"

"Nott, you piece of shit, get out of here," says Blaise, holding me tighter.

"Oh so you must know who it is then?" sneers Nott.

I strain as hard as I can against Blaise. Crabbe steps forward to get rid of Nott but the weedy boy jumps to his feet, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep then!" he snarls, before storming out of the common room with Pansy running after him.

What is her problem? Why on earth is she running after _him _for? Blaise lets go of me, straightening my robes, I slump back into a chair.

"A Gryffindor?" says Millicent in disbelieve, after what had been a really long silence.

I just glare at her_. I swear I am going to kill him! Painfully and slowly, revelling in his cries of pain_.

I sit there, my anger boiling for the umpteenth time today. I can't have him tell people about Harry, it will get back to my parents!

Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle get up and leave after a while muttering something about a lesson they have. Blaise stays with me and we just sit there silently.

I jump slightly as Pansy, appearing from nowhere, suddenly sits down beside me. "Right I gathered all the info from Nott, don't worry he doesn't know who it was that you were with. He heard the person say something about being a sex lion and that's the reason why they are in Gryffindor."

Blaise scoffs, I glare at him.

"So he really doesn't know? But it can't be hard there are only like five Gryffindor males."

"You are forgetting Draco, there are other years. It could have been someone in the year below."

I smile grimly at that, sometimes it's hard to remember that other years exist other than your own.

"Draco, maybe we need to get you hooked up with someone. Do you want that?" asks Blaise.

I just shrug not particularly caring.

Pansy places her hand on my shoulder. "Was Potter your first boy?"

I nod slowly.

"So you don't exactly know what other boys are like do you? So maybe you just need someone else for a while before you get into another relationship or whatever, yeah?"

"Okay then," I sigh, in defeat.

"Good man," says Blaise, clapping me on the shoulder. "I think I may have someone in mind."

One thing I am not quite used to is suddenly how much I want, well _need _sex. I was quite content with everything before Harry came along but because it became so regular with him and my body seemed to adjust to that, well now I just can't stop squirming.

Trying to ignore what my body currently wants, _right this moment_, I pick up a book and begin studying.

An hour later I look at my watch to see it's time to go to potions. The last lesson of it, being as today is officially the final day of school as N.E.W.Ts are tomorrow which is just _lovely_.

I walk to the dungeons with the rest of the Slytherins, "You reckon Snape will go easy on us as it's last lesson?"

"Us yes. Them," says Blaise with a nod of his head towards the Gryffindors "_No_."

We all grin.

Everyone is already seated at their desks when Snape walks in. He takes a sweeping look at the classroom, eyes finally resting on Harry. "Potter," he snaps, "Pick up your things and go and sit back next to Malfoy." _Bastard! Complete and utter bastard!_

"But you only moved me away from him a little while ago," protests Harry.

"And I am moving you back. Why what's wrong Potter afraid of what he might do to you?" _Well if he asked that a few days ago…_

"No!" He says picking up his things and placing them next to me.

I shift my chair over not wanting to be too close to him. I refuse to look at him and I'm sure he feels the same.

"Good, now that everyone is feeling more comfortable," he sneers. _Bastard! _"I will just like to begin with a few words." _That means half a lesson's worth_. "This is the last time I will be teaching you _ever_, the day has taken a long time to come but alas it is here. So some of you I hopefully will not have to see again." He looks at Harry here and a quick glance to Longbottom. "However there are a few who it wasn't such an awful deal to teach." Looks at me here and the rest of the Slytherins. "As you weren't as incompetent as some of your classmates." He looks at Harry who glares back. "I expect some of you will do very well in your exams and receive very positive results and for others well…"

There is something not quite right about Harry's expression right now, as most of his Gryffindor peers are muttering bitter insults about Snape. He just looks, well I can't put my finger on it. Harry looks at me, having felt my eyes on him. I look away but not too fast that it seems like I had been staring at him.

"Instructions are on the board," says Snape quietly, halting all conversations. "This is a very complex potion, it may come up in your exam and so after the lesson go over the notes made today. You should already have read all of your other ones. You may begin."

I get up immediately and gather all of my ingredients.

"Draco," calls Blaise quietly. I walk over to his table, where Pansy is sitting also. "You know what I was saying earlier about hooking you up with someone? Well I'm going to arrange a Slytherin party soon and I'll try and get you hooked then, alright? Trust me you need this Draco, so what do you think?"

I look at Harry who I know has had quite a fair amount of boys, maybe even girls. Then there is me with just one boy to my list, I do need this Blaise is right. See maybe Harry is already getting up to stuff with someone and I can't have him think that I'm not able to get someone else as fast.

"Ok," I say.

I walk back to the desk, where Snape is already standing behind Harry taunting him quietly, getting his last chance at it I suppose. I can tell it's having an affect though by Harry's clenched knuckles, that was always a sign I took in my younger days to taunt him from a few steps further back.

"Oh shut up," yells Harry. "I have revised actually, I was wondering perhaps _sir _in the case of the Uxfred potion where we have to use grease as an ingredient could we use a sample from your hair, as clearly there should be enough vials for everyone in the room!"

Snape freezes which is a very scary thing as never has he been so angry for that to happen. The class instantly becomes deadly silent, Weasley, Thomas and Finnegan look like they might actually die from holding in the laughter.

"Harry get out of the classroom," says Granger which is a bit weird but then we see something that she hasn't missed; Snape gripping his wand.

"Oh I'm going alright," says Harry his bag already packed, I don't think he had even unpacked it for the lesson.

"Go to the Headmaster's office _now_," says Snape, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him out of the classroom presumably to Dumbledore and not to beat him to a pulp in an empty classroom.

Weasley, Finnegan and Thomas let their laughter out and it echoes around the room.

"Stop laughing it's not funny," insists Granger, "Think of how much trouble he is in."

The words don't seem to have an effect as they now have tears running down their faces.

I just roll my eyes trying to not worry about how badly Snape is treating Harry right now or laugh at the words used. Instead I just follow the instructions on the board even though Granger is the only other one doing so at the moment.

She looks at me in shock five minutes later when we are the only ones left in the room, having I think only just noticed me. She opens her mouth.

"What are you the only one who can get good grades around here?" I say quickly, cutting her off. I don't want to hear whatever remark she had been about to say, incase it concerned Harry and I.

The bell rings quite a while later, I silently congratulate myself at the potion before me. Snape still has not returned to the classroom and I know why.

"I can't believe he didn't come back!" says Granger, in exasperation.

"It's because, Granger, he isn't about to come back to the classroom of people he just got humiliated in front of. A classic case of someone who was bullied in their childhood."

She looks at me in shock, the information so interesting to her she doesn't seem to care who is telling her it. "Snape _bullied_? By _who_?"

"Why James Potter of course!" _I feel no loyalties to Harry._

Her mouth opens in shock.

Father had told me about Snape's troubled school life.

Smirking slightly, I leave the classroom with my vial on my desk incase Snape does return. I'm not after all letting my good work go to waste; with that thought in mind I head straight to the library.

"Oh my! Wake up Draco, exams are today!"

"What the-" My eyes fly open as I stare at the person who shook me awake. "_Pansy!_"

"Come on-" She cries pulling me out of my bed and onto my feet. "I have your breakfast for you! Exams start in half an hour!" A piece of toast is thrown at me which I only just catch. She looks positively hysterical but that's just how she reacts to exams, then after the first couple she generally calms down.

I rush into the bathroom and get ready in record time, mainly because magic played an important factor. As soon as I step out of the bathroom, Pansy immediately grabs me and drags me down to the hall. "Thanks for waking me," I say gratefully.

"Anytime," she winks.

Can't believe that I almost slept through the exam! First day and already I'm slacking, I've worked hard for this and I'll be damned if I don't do well.

"I see you managed to wake up in time," sneers Nott, as I get to the group of people waiting to get into the examining hall.

_What is he on about? _I think confused._ The git! _I realise as comprehension dawns on me. None of the other male Slytherins are doing this exam and so he knows they wouldn't bother waking up early. Nott would have seen that I was still asleep and instead of waking me he left me there in hope that I did miss this.

I open my mouth to retort but the doors open. "You may come in now," says the elderly examiner.

Nott just smirks at me as he walks into the hall. Pansy stares daggers at him, along with me.

Making my way towards my desk, I punch Nott discreetly on the back as I pass him and sit down. I realise my mistake then, as I notice that I am sitting directly in front of him. If I think that is bad however, I groan inwardly when I notice Harry is on the desk in front of mine.

I'm not listening to a word the examiner is saying. Right Draco, I tell myself, do not let either of them distract you. You need to do well to impress father, if you fail then you don't stand a chance. The sound of sheets being turned, tells me the exam has begun. Looking down at my paper, I begin.

Half an hour later I am positively stuck on a question, if I thought that O.W.Ls were hard they were a piece of cake compared to this. I look around the hall, Granger is driving me insane! All I can hear is her quill practically ripping the parchment with her endless writing, she's not even sitting that close to me! She is two chairs in front on the row to the left of mine.

Something just hit the back of my head! I stay still and something hits my back this time. _Oh how mature_! Nott is flicking stuff at me. _Knob_.

I look ahead at the back of Harry, he seems stuck on something as well as his quill is annoyingly tapping his parchment. His hair really does stick out all angles, I realise as I stare at the back of it. Some people used to describe it as messy but that feels like a lifetime ago, now if you asked someone what they thought of his hair they would simply say sexy. His hair looks like he has just been ravished by a very lust filled individual, and is now taunting you to do that also. It just adds to the overall look of him.

Ok whatever it is that was just flicked at me, was definitely bigger than the other stuff! _Oh how lovely_, that second thing which just hit my neck seems to have bounced on my collar and fallen down the back of my shirt.

My eyes are torn from Harry, right that flicking just then probably helped me in the long run otherwise who knows how long I may have daydreamed for. Right ignore Harry, he means nothing to you! Nothing? Yes nothing! Ignore the flicking, you will get Nott later.

I read the question again and this time an answer seems to come. Right just do not look up, I tell myself as I write down the rest of the answers. Those things that are occasionally hitting my back, neck and head are there because I like the feel of them. The frantic scribblings from Granger's quill are just soothing sounds. You have ravished Harry yourself before so stop looking at him! With all that in mind I answer as much as I can.

My alarm clock awakens me the next day. I say it is mine but it is actually Nott's which I swiped after he fell asleep last night. Charmed to only awaken me so that Nott doesn't hear it and I also placed an invisibility spell on it incase someone decides they want it back.

After I've finished getting ready, I walk past Nott sleeping in his bed, laughing quietly to myself.

Fifteen minutes into the exam, the doors to the examining hall creak open as Nott is quickly escorted into the room by an examiner. I smirk at him, his eyes widen in alarm before they narrow. _Yes it was me_. I don't let him distract me for too long as I quickly return to my paper.

No one flicks stuff at a Malfoy and gets away with it!

I find that for the rest of my exams I have to adopt the regime of believing that Granger's quill is producing music instead of loud frantic scratches, that I like the feel of the occasional flick of an unknown substance and that the person sitting in front of me isn't actually Harry, but Snape with a haircut.

If I thought that all the theory papers were hard then I had another thing coming when the practical exams began. Seventh years throughout the school, were seen flicking their wands in certain motions and muttering continuously as they walked around the castle.

I walk back to the common room after a particular gruelling exam, when my legs snap together, falling I manage to lean against the wall in time. Looking up, I see Nott smiling "Just practicing my leg-locking charm."

I growl angrily as he walks off laughing. Shoving my hand into my pocket, I retrieve my wand and end the spell. I would go after him but I have yet another exam today to do some last minute revision on.

The common room is filled with panicking seventh years, Pansy looks like she may break down into tears as she reads her notes.

"Draco, Potions is next!" she shrieks as I sit down beside her.

"I know, and you will be fine don't worry about it. Do you want to go over notes together?"

She nods.

"How on earth did Longbottom of all people know how to do the patronus charm?" I ask, in the common room the next day, having just finished the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam.

"It wasn't just him though, Weasley did one when I was getting examined."

"Yeah and did you see Potter's? I've never seen just a fully formed patronus before," says one of Pansy's friend.

"Yeah well we knew that _he _could do one," I say. "Complete show offs the lot of them, making us all look bad. It's not on!"

"Just a few more days left of exams."

I hold back a laugh, the next day during Transfiguration. We have to turn the trunks before us into a dog and Nott clearly misheard and transfigured his into a hog. His excuses went unheard as his examiner clearly thinks he is covering for himself but I know for a fact that he could have done it perfectly.

"Well then," says my examiner, bringing my attention back. Muttering the spell, the trunk morphs into a barking Labrador. "Oh very good Mr Malfoy!" _Are you listening Nott_?

**A/n: Right this chapter had to be split into two because otherwise it would have been way too long. So the next chap is the other half.**

**Thanks for the reviews from -**_RocklifeDude, MoonlightPrincess, RRW, emeraud.silver, Kayakokitty, m-lightkiss, slytheringrl17, NaTsUkO-ChAn and twighlightangel61090_


	18. Chapter 18

The last exam taking place is History of Magic, but no one truly cares for it and neither do employers.

"Party tonight," Blaise informs me. "In celebration!"

I smile genuinely looking forward to it. These exams are so draining, everyone has been looking exhausted ever since they began.

No one appears to be reading any notes for History, everyone is just talking to their friends, I notice as I look around the common room.

"Are you sure you are alright Draco?" asks Pansy, as I sit beside her.

"Yeah fine," I say, looking at her.

"Are you sure you are happy with your life at the moment?"

"Yes," I say slowly. _Harry gone means no more tension in my life and I am so happy for that._

"Well Mr. Vein seems to have other ideas."

"Oh shut up!" _I am fine though, I've seriously never felt better in my life._

Ignoring her I pick up my notes on History, which paid off as what I read actually came up in the exam.

I leave the exam feeling quite lucky about the grade I may have got. While others around are just moaning bitterly about the questions.

The seventh years enter the Great Hall for their dinner straight after the exam, the rest of the school already in there. The question "_How was your exam?_" ringing around the hall. I'm glad I am a Slytherin, we don't care about how stuff like that goes for others. Instead everyone is talking excitably about the party.

"Hurry up on getting ready," cries Blaise to me, later that evening.

I walk out in my grey robes, Blaise is wearing black ones.

"You may as well have worn your uniform." I snort.

"Shut up, I like the way it fits," says Blaise, twirling. I just laugh at him. "Don't forget we are getting you laid tonight."

"I actually can't be bothered!" I say dismissing the idea.

"You've just gone shy. This will help you in the long run, trust me."

I walk out of the dormitory as soon as I hear music begin to play from the common room. The first thing I notice is the large stocks of fire whiskey by the fireplace, that the professors will go mad over if ever discovered. I reach for a bottle straightaway. All the younger years look delighted that alcohol is present, they better not drink all of it!

"So who do you think is the hottest boy in the seventh year then?" I hear a group of third year girls discuss.

"Harry Potter definitely!" one of them cries. I pause listening to them discreetly.

They all nod their heads eagerly in agreement. "The other day I had to give him a letter from Dumbledore and our hands brushed!" one of them squeals. _Well I've had my cock up his arse but you don't hear me bragging!_

I walk away from them and sit down on a sofa, finishing my bottle I put it down when another is placed in my hand. "Go on have another one!" says Blaise eagerly. I look at him questionably but hey I'm bored so I start to down it straight away.

The common room bursts into laughter as a first year is hexed by a third year, how childish! I really have grown up, I realise suddenly, well I suppose that's what wars do to people.

Just to think in three days I'll be on the Hogwarts Express back, never to return to this hellhole or to _him_ again.

I go to reach for a new bottle on the table in front of me but my hand misses and knocks it over. "You alright there?" grins the person next to me. I look at him, oh yes I recognise that sixth year. Quite a good looking kid I suppose, with his thick dark blonde hair, green eyes and tan.

"I'm absolutely spiffing," I gush.

He laughs "Well I think someone is getting slightly drunk." Oh Merlin this is that kid that no one can understand how he became Slytherin when he is _such_ a Gryffindor.

"No no no," I say, giving him a dismissive wave. "Can you pass me the drink though?"

For a second I think he is going to say no but he obliges, our hands brushing as I take it from him.

"So your leaving soon then?" he says, picking up a bottle for himself.

"Yes and I can't wait to be gone!"

"Wish I could say the same, have a whole year until that."

I laugh really hard at that.

"Either I'm a great comedian or you really are drunk." He grins.

I just shrug at the slightly swaying kid.

"Draco, you alright?" says Pansy, appearing suddenly beside me. _Why does she always do that_?

"I'm great."

"Who's your friend?" she says nodding towards the boy.

"His name is - is-"

"Sebastian," he says.

"Cool. Well I'm heading off now Draco, so see you tomorrow," she says kissing me on the cheek. I kiss her back sloppily.

"I'll be back," I say to Sebastian.

I walk around the room, well I say walk more like stagger. Where's Blaise? But then I see him with a girl on his lap, his fingers twirling her curls as she is sprawled over him. Catching my eye he grins. Well at least someone pulled and he is probably too busy to set me up with someone now, thankfully. I see Crabbe and Goyle flexing their muscles as they talk to some of the younger years, the only people they can impress as everyone in our year knows what dunderheads they truly are. Not being able to find anyone to hang out with I sit down again. Oh Merlin my parents will be here in two days. I pick up another bottle and down it, trying to calm myself.

"Whoa easy there tiger," says someone taking my bottle from me. What a thing to say though, I stare at him.

"What?" asks Sebastian amused.

"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone."

"A good someone or a bad one?"

"Both."

"Ah someone you're not quite over."

"No I am!" I say quickly.

"So who is this person?"

"I'm not telling you his name!"

His head snaps up for some reason at that.

My head is spinning but boy do I feel good because I don't have a single problem in the world! "You're not even drunk!"

"Only slightly, just much less than you," he says.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now," I say getting to my feet, I walk into the table.

He jumps to his feet and places an arm around my waist, steadying me. "I'll help you up," he offers. _What a nice young man_.

I groan when we get to the stairs but Sebastian helps me with my footing. Finally we manage to reach my dormitory, he helps me in and looks around the room. "I suppose all the dormitories are identical then. I have that bed over there in my dorm," he says pointing to my bed.

"Really? That's my bed as well!"

He smiles and sits down on it as I make my way over. "Just seeing if it feels the same," he laughs.

I just grin at him sitting down as well, "Yeah they are really soft."

A hand is on my thigh, I turn and look at him confused. He looks at me intently then leans in and captures my lips. I kiss him back and I am vaguely aware that he is unbuttoning his own shirt. He lowers me so that my back is on my bed as he leans over me and captures my lips again.

I push against him, deciding that I will be taking control. He allows me to be the one on top so easily that I look at him slightly surprised. _Aren't you going to fight for dominance_?

"What?" he asks confused.

"Nothing," I say, placing my lips over his. I run my hands up and down his chest as he does so on my back. I can feel him hardening but I have a vague feeling that I'm not. I rip off my shirt when it is clear that he isn't going to undress me and I take off my trousers.

His eyes aren't as green as Harry's, nor are they as dazzling. Those lips aren't as full and as kissable as Harry's, not as soft either. The boy's torso isn't quite as defined as Potter's, neither is the rest of him. _He's just not Harry_.

The next morning I wake up with a pounding headache. Groaning I toss my bed sheet off of me which seems to be entangled around me. Sitting on the edge of my bed, I rub my arm trying to think about what happened last night. So I was at the stupid party really bored, there was fire whiskey - well that explains the headache, then what happened?

Why am I only wearing my boxer briefs? Oh Merlin please don't tell me I stripped at the party like Blaise did that one time.

Well I just hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing! I rub my head, gosh what a weird dream I had! Why was I dreaming of being with that boy for? I really must be getting desperate but ah well at least someone else has finally replaced Harry in my dirty dreams.

I sit up as Blaise walks in from the shower, he winks at me "Fun night Draco?"

Oh shit I must have done something embarrassing after all.

"Although who you pulled did leave the dormitory with a less than pleased expression. Are you that bad in bed then Draco?" he laughs.

It wasn't a dream, I realise in horror. Oh sweet Merlin! He left less than satisfied? What did I do? Was I that awful? Did I scream out Harry's name?

I strain my memory to no avail I can't remember much of being in bed with this boy, just little snippets.

Finally though I can add someone else to the list, I suppose though to do that I need to have memories of the night … _but that is neither here nor there_. I really must be over Harry then to go with someone else, unless I did scream out his name.

"A whole free day with nothing to do, what you getting up to then Draco? Hooking up with your new, _unsatisfied_, lover boy?" teases Blaise.

"Shut up, I am going to do absolutely nothing." Even though N.E.W.Ts are over for the seventh years, lessons are still continuing for the day for the rest of the students then tomorrow is free as well, apart from the leaver's photo then home the next day.

Blaise mutters something about finding a girl and walks out of the dormitory. A little while later, dressed and washed, I leave the dorm also, quickly rushing through the common room incase a certain someone is lurking around. With no where to go in particular I just stroll around the castle, I am going to miss being here even though if anyone actually does find that out then I will personally obliviate them!

Ahead I see a certain tanned blonde with thick hair walking my way. _Sebastian_. He hasn't seen me yet as he is walking with his head down, I look around in panic the only escape route being the girl's bathroom.

Not really much of a choice, standing up tall with a straight back I dive into the girl's toilets.

I dart in before he even looks up. Oh great this is Myrtle's bathroom, thankfully she doesn't appear to be around. I reach over to leave after five minutes but to my horror the door begins to open. I run into the nearest cubicle slamming the door shut, _shit_! Oh please don't tell me girls still use this bathroom?

I hear fierce talking between two people. Hurry up so I can get out! After a while of talking I conclude that one of them is Ginny Weasley and the other person is a male, but I can't quite work out who. _Please Salazar can they not find me in the girl's toilets, I am begging you_!

"I can't believe you are going out with Harry again!" says the male voice. _What_?!

_Is there anyone in the whole school who does not talk about Harry Potter? _

Although why would Harry do that? He admitted to me he knew that she was only after him for the fame, so this just doesn't make sense! I thought he would go straight after another male.

"Well I am Dean so there is nothing you can do about it!" _Thomas_!

"But Harry doesn't care about you, how can you not see it."

"Harry doesn't care about anyone!" _Of course he does, he cares about Weasley and Granger doesn't he?_

"Oh and you are fine with that? Oh wait I see what this is about, it's about who he is isn't it? Is that all that matters to you now?" I can practically hear her flush.

"He needs someone."

"Yeah a-"

"No he doesn't he's not that bad!" she snaps. _What are they talking about_? _I thought Harry hadn't told anyone about being gay._

"He likes boys, Gin. I walked in on him in the boy's toilets with one and then on the night of the party I saw him with the same person down a corridor." _Who with?_

"With who?" she demands. _Oh right me_.

"You know what I would have shown you the photo I took of them because I thought you cared about him but you don't and for that I am not going to betray Harry. You care about 'the Boy-Who-Lived' and that isn't Harry. Just do me a favour? Be good to him he deserves that at least." _Thomas took the photo_! _I will kill him_.

Heavy footsteps tell me Thomas has left the room, a couple of minutes go by when I hear Weaslette leave too.

I can not believe Harry is going out with her! What were they talking about though? What does Harry need?

So right let me get this straight, Dean walked in on Harry and I that time in the toilets when we were having an argument but it did look like we were up to something else. After that he must have seen me leave the party and noticed Harry wasn't around as well so he followed me and found us, taking a picture of it to show Weaselette because he liked her but then saw how heartless she was and didn't. He also didn't name me, respecting Harry's privacy and perhaps thinking that she will tell others.

The pieces are fitting together, but the jigsaw is not yet complete.

I jog my way to the common room, narrowly missing bumping into Blaise as he comes out. "Sorry … Oh, wait Blaise?"

"Yeah?" he says, facing me.

"Have you still got Creevey's camera?"

"By my bed." I rush up towards the dormitory. _I think I want a copy of that picture with Harry for a little souvenir for my later years._

I see the camera on the cabinet besides Blaise's bed. Picking it up, I point my wand at it. Oh what is that spell?

"_Rollius_," I say, hoping that is the one.

Photos start to print themselves, success!

I groan however when I realise I must have said the wrong one. The photos coming out must be the oldest ones and not the most recent, if the first photo of a tiny first year Creevey is anything to go by. I sit down on the bed, placing the printing camera beside me. Just think! The photo would be such a nice thing to keep, it wouldn't be shown to anyone else of course just so that when I am older I can look back at it.

Sighing I pick up the camera to try and turn it off, but then I notice the last picture printed. It is a picture of Lockhart but I am also in the picture, standing nearby and scowling at Colin obviously not realising that I was in the shot. Can't believe I used to look like that! Then again everyone else looks completely different I notice. Picking up another I smile as I look through them.

With them in hand, I walk down the stairs to the common room. No one is around that will disturb me. I sit down on the chair furthest away from the few stragglers in the room. I freeze as I find one of Harry, blimey he really did used to be tiny! I flick through what feels like hundreds of pictures of Harry.

I stop when I get to yet another one of him, Harry doesn't look like he is aware that a camera is on him in almost every single one of these. I look at the photo of the younger Harry, innocence seeping out of him - _no doubt he wasn__'__t a sex maniac then_! He just looks happy, blissfully so. His photographic self is laughing at Ron who has apparently fallen over, Weasel's face matching the colour of his hair. Those emerald eyes shining in humour yet with such care and kindness. I snort and put the pictures onto the nearest table.

"Ah damn it I think I just broke it," cries Millicent from across the room, as something metal smashes. "Oh great, it's broken."

I pick up the photo so fast. _Broken_. Eyes shining as they never did now. Eyes that are now hard and soulless. Of course, I bet even his two cronies haven't noticed. I pick up the rest of the photos flicking through them. In all of these photos his eyes are sparkling with passion and care.

I run up the stairs and back into the dormitory, the camera is still printing. I pick up the latest ones, Harry must be in his third year in this bunch and yet they still sparkle. Eyes are supposed to be the window to your soul after all. I wait impatiently for the camera to print, Harry isn't close enough to the camera in the few that were printed from his fourth year.

Creevey's camera hobby appeared to have disintegrated in his later years but still there are a few which is all I need.

Then I see it, in the photos from the fifth year his eyes are harder and yet not completely. This is after the Dark Lord kidnapped him, so that explains that. The pictures from his sixth year are worse yet, his eyes look even more soulless and he looks weary. What happened then? His Godfather died! Then there was the war.

I look at the final pictures from this year and his eyes are completely hardened now. There are pictures of him in his common room and he is just sitting by himself. What? Where are his friends?

Then I notice them in the corner of the picture sitting together laughing. Are they leaving him out? But no there are recent ones of them together, Granger talking to Ron who's looking very attentive and Harry just staring into space as though he can't hear them. There is one of Granger trying to talk to Harry, and rubbing his arm softly but he appears to be shrugging her off.

When I have seen the three of them walking around the school, they have never really looked at Harry concerned as I have seen them do in the past. Maybe they haven't noticed! I mean I have only just because of these pictures. It is such a gradual change in him that the only way to have seen it is to study pictures like these. I hold up a photo from his second year and one from his seventh, yes there is a massive contrast..

Everything about Harry's behaviour is making sense. I have always been good at reading people and this case just got more interesting.

"_Harry doesn't care about anyone_!" Ginny's words floating back to me.

It just seems ridiculous now, how in the younger years I used to be so jealous of him. Little had I known how much he hated the fame until recently and how he was suffering. No one has noticed, but how couldn't they?

I look back at the later photos and notice how when people are talking and paying close attention he is smiling like he always had but only now can I see how it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He puts on a brave face, always wearing a mask to hide how vulnerable he really is.

How comes I didn't notice? I've been _extremely_ close to him after all but then again my attention was centred on other parts of his body, at the beginning anyway.

Why doesn't he care anymore though? You'd think that he would more so now.

What to do though?

I am going to do nothing, I decide after pondering the question. Anything I may initiate could make him fall deeper into whatever dark pit he is in now.

Dean might have meant that Harry needs help or a healer but then again they may have been talking about something else all together as if he has noticed then surely Granger and Weasley would have before him.

Then there is Dumbledore and the professors who should have noticed, but maybe Harry really did fool them into believing that he is fine. Dumbledore has been really busy since the war trying to restore the Ministry and getting Hogwarts back to normal, too busy to notice that his favourite student is in need. Snape has just returned to taunting Harry although he had laid off him for a while and McGonagall is too busy helping those who come to her. All it would have taken was a reassuring smile from Harry and they would have been convinced that he is fine.

I guess some heroes really do need saving.

Although never did he look so whole and alive as when we were together. His eyes always shone when he rolled his head in ecstasy. Ok it wasn't love that sparkled through his eyes, it is just that ability to live again. To enjoy life and I gave that to him, or maybe sex is just his release who knows?

Tomorrow my parents will be here so I am just going to concentrate on that for now.

**A/n: Two chapters left, the next is the last one with the other being the epilogue.**

**Thanks for the reviews from - **RocklifeDude, NOT-ALL-HERE, m-lightkiss, queen of magicians, RRW, slytheringrl17, cemicool, Kayakokitty


End file.
